


Make It Wit Chu

by xotragician_child



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Frank, Beta/Omega, Bottom Tyler, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Tyler, Scenting, Smut, Top Josh Dun, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Josh is an alpha, he's also the soccer team captain at Ilsemory High. Tyler is an unpresented wolf with an affinity for stamps and discus throw. But he should be a beta, right? Just like Josh's friend Frank, who's dumber than a frozen dinner but hey, he's cute right?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Yes, Josh knew exactly what he was when he was old enough, his parents had told him everything that they deemed important when he had presented as an Alpha at age fourteen. He was told what alphas, betas and omegas were. He, besides his father, was the only alpha in the family. His father, William was an alpha, his mother Laura an omega, his brother Jordan and sister not having presented at that time- although both were presenting as betas later on.

Josh had never understood how things had changed over time, he had always, always considered himself traditional. He couldn’t understand the mentality of alphas taking what wasn’t theirs just because of their status, of treating omegas like dirt. He always felt like he didn’t fit in with his friends when he had found out they were also alphas like him. He always respected the betas and omegas around him, exactly like his father and mother had raised him.

Josh was told what was meant for him, what he had coming to him now that he was an alpha. He was way more than excited when he had first found out about the prospect of finding a mate, thinking of how happy his mother and father were. They had told him that although finding your mate was one of the best things but it wasn’t like it was in the books or movies for their kind. There was no smelling-their-scent-and-instantly-knowing, there was no seeing-them-and-feeling-it-in-your-stomach, it was finding someone you couldn’t be without and mating with them when you’re ready for it. Josh was both happy and unhappy about not instantly knowing who his mate was, about having to work for it and the suspenseful glances with anyone just in case.

He had sat in the local park with his parents one day after presenting as an alpha, dressed in his rockstar-cut shorts and his favourite t-shirt, his cap backwards, his mocha eyes sparkling as he looked around at the world with a seemingly brand new point of view. He had been on the Earth for almost a decade and a half and yet it felt like it was the first time he had actually seen it. Everything was so much sharper, colours brighter and every sense heightened, he could smell the hotdogs sizzling in a mobile cart across the street, his eyes zeroing in on a bee buzzing by, his skin prickling and hair standing up as a light breeze caressed his neck. He had been told by his father that these were his new ‘Alpha-senses’ and he would get used to them so much so that he wouldn’t even notice it in a couple months.

Everything was breathtaking to him, including the scents that he had never noticed before from the different statuses of wolves around him. His mother explained that every person is different but a lot of the time, the different statuses fell under the same category of smell. Alphas had the heady earthy smells, betas had the florals and omegas the sweets. He hadn’t quite understood until he could smell the fresh rain smell that came from his father, the honey smell from his mother and his own heavy smell of what he could only explain as ‘leathery’.

Later on, he could attest this theory with his beta siblings where Jordan smelled like sickly potent lavender that always had Josh grimace and his sister Abigail smelled like a beautiful bouquet of roses.

There were so many smells of presenting wolves in high school that Josh was driven nearly insane and often wore his bandanas or his turtlenecks over his mouth when he couldn’t block it out. He hoped he would be able to eventually block it out somewhat or he would end up tearing his face off.

Was he joking?

Josh didn’t even know anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh had made it to his senior year of high school without ripping his face off, thank God- or anyone else’s. He had pulled through just like his father had promised he would, his body adjusting to so many wolves and so many alphas and so many smells quicker than he had expected or anticipated.

He had quickly put his pent up energy into any and all physical activities that the school would provide, going to tryouts after tryouts, going from football to javelin until he found one of his biggest passions.

Soccer.

He wasn’t the only one who had noticed the fire in his bones when he ran on the field in his red shorts, chasing the ball with nimble but rapid feet. The coach of the team had instantly picked him for the team and no few weeks after he had joined, he was made the captain. Sure, it was daunting to have so many of his friends and peers leaning and depending on him during practice and actual games. But, he couldn’t deny how much he loved it.

He also had his best friend on the team, a one slick and rather dim beta named Frank Iero. Sure, he was shorter than most, and he was the oldest kid in school, already being twenty one considering he had been held back a couple times for not quite having every engine running- so to speak. He may have been a short beta with a weirdly fluffy and curly haircut, but he had legs that could not only crush a watermelon- tried and tested- but could kick a soccer ball further than almost anyone. That was before Frank had been placed as goalie or the team, a role in which he loved more than just a dumb old team player. And he liked the way the uniform felt on his skin, too.

At first, Josh had played for himself as a refuge and as a release for his energy, but it was around Junior year that he had begun playing for someone who was always there to watch him. He couldn’t help the flush in his cheeks when they would clap exuberantly if he kicked a goal and got it passed Frank at practice. He always flushed and turned to look at her in the stands, waving sheepishly at her long auburn locks and her bright red lips.

Deborah.

He played for her then, his inner alpha preening and yelping happily when she would applaud him, puffing his ego even if he guffawed like an idiot. He had never spoken to her once, and never would for over a year, they had always shared glances and smiles throughout the year. Even when they had kissed once at Jordan’s house party, they barely said a word to each other. And even then they knew it was more fleeting than anything else, an alpha and a beta didn’t end up together- not really. It didn’t happen like that. 

Sure, Josh still smiled at her, a year later, watching her blossom into a beautiful woman just as he filled out and sculpted into the powerful alpha he was meant to be. They were always happy to see each other, and yes, Josh still bought her lunch every Friday like he had used to because that’s just how he was. 

He still escorted her home when he could, when he didn’t have practice. That was until last week, the week that crushed him. She had found her potential mate, she had told him one day as they walked home and Josh was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn’t someone from school and rather someone she met the homeless shelter that she volunteered at. An older volunteer named Byron who helped out just as much as she did and that they had gone out a couple times and she was so sure.

Josh was happy for her, of course, but his insides ached. Not out of jealousy over her, but because he really was alone now. At least then, he had someone to talk to about not having a mate at their age. It was custom for their elders to mate early in life, which lead to multiple litters over years rather than waiting until it was too late and only being able to have one. Sure, it was a little odd in this day and age but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t a part of his biology and his internal wolf-makeup to want something like that.

Josh was at practice after school, it was one of those days that always took someone by surprise, one of those days where you froze in the morning and by midday you were sweltering and wishing for death. Yes, today was one of those days, and yes it was also practice for his team. He was already annoyed from the heat and from Frank dawdling and lazing around, but now he had to share his field. It was athletic practice for most of the athletic teams and usually they would use the other field but there was also a football practice going on and the staff had decided that soccer wasn’t as important.

So the far end of the field across from the back of the school stood the enormous stands and bleachers, a running track encircled the field with it’s white lines and the hurdles set up, on the far right of it was a length of runway and a pit of sand for the longjump. A couple yards from that pit was Josh and the goalposts where Frank slouched. And all of the other groups of students that made up teams of sports that Josh couldn’t give a single shit about.

He was waiting for the rest of the team to finish their drills and their suicide sprints between the poles that he had set up, kicking the ball between his feet, bouncing it up with his knee, jumping from foot to foot as the ball bounced from leg to leg. He frowned, concentrating deeply, his eyes never leaving the white leather sphere that kicked up from thigh to thigh when he felt the collision of something heavy and full of force collide with the back of his head. He saw stars, lurching forward a step as the ball bounced on the grass and rolled away.

He cursed and held his head, turning on his heel to see a metal disc on the grass a couple feet away. He stared at the discus throw for a second and looked up at the group of students staring at him, most of them a couple steps behind a boy who had his hands over his mouth in horror.  
Josh stared at Tyler for a long moment, still rubbing his head, he took in the unpresented wolf who was in short black shorts and white t-shirt, his skinny ankles in crisp white socks and the whitest Keds he had ever seen.

Josh bent down and picked up the metal disc, looking it over for a second and up at Tyler, whose apprehensive tension was palpable. Josh tucked his arm into his side and flung the discus back at Tyler with a hard fling of his arm, reminiscent of throwing a frisbee at the beach with his siblings over the summer.

Tyler jumped up, catching the metal that had been hurtled towards him. He held it up and looked at Josh with a puzzled frown between his brows and Josh merely smiled in return before he went after his ball. He knew what people were expecting. He knew that anyone who had seen the interaction would have expected him to blow up at the presumed-beta wolf and make him submit. But Josh wasn’t like that, Josh didn’t want to be known as a knotheaded alpha who pushed people around and push his high status in their faces.

He continued on with his practice, running drills with the rest of the team, watching each of them row-running penalty kicks with Frank doing what he did best. Josh turned and looked over at Tyler again, the skinny boy had his back to the alpha as he looked over a clipboard with his brother Zack. Josh bit on his lip as he took a couple steps back, watching Tyler as they spoke and went over what seemed to be distance figures. Josh took a quick run-up to the ball and kicked it lightly with the side of his foot, watching it fly through the air before it smacked right into the back of Tyler’s head.

Tyler jerked forward, yelping in fright as the clipboard fumbled in his hands before Zack caught it. Tyler put a hand up to his head and he turned and looked at the soccer ball that was rolling away and up at Josh. Their eyes met for a solitary second before Josh turned, a smirk plastered to his face as he pretended not to notice and was rather avidly watching a teammate dart through cones. 

Josh watched as Frank abandoned his goalpost and wander over to Tyler, picking up the soccer ball at his feet with his gloved hands before he straightened up and offered Tyler a charming, panty-dropping smile. Tyler seemed to blush a soft pink shade and hand the clipboard over to his brother before laughing at whatever Frank had muttered.

Josh raised an eyebrow at Frank’s shameless flirting before he cleared his throat, “Iero! Dates later, practice now!”

Frank visibly rolled his eyes and Tyler smiled, dimples creasing behind his hand as Frank turned and jogged back towards the netted post. He gave Tyler another glance as he rubbed his goalie gloves together and looked at his teammate, waiting with cat-like precision for the ball to spring towards him from a perfectly precise kick from Josh.

Frank caught the ball with ease and grinned over at Tyler, who waved him off with a sheepish grin and turned back to his discus team and an unimpressed Zack.

Josh shook his head and took another ball from beside him and aimed a kick at Frank, shooting it right passed his head and into the net. Frank jumped and looked away from Tyler at Josh, who was pursing his lips. Frank shrugged, picking up the ball before he drop-kicked it back to the captain.

“People make mistakes.” Frank announced as his excusing explanation.

“Of course they do,” Josh bounced the soccer ball over his knee once, twice, three times before he hopped back and bounced it up with his foot, turning to kick it sideways towards Frank, who narrowly caught it as it attempted to whizz over his head, “But it's excusable when they think with their head and not with their subpar beta-dick.”

Frank held the white ball in his hands for a second before he scowled and threw it back at Josh, who caught it with one hand and dropped it at his feet, smiling at the silence he was met with from the mouthy goalkeeper.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler stood in the restaurant bathroom, debating just how he had gotten to that point in his life already. Here he was in his black slacks, black shirt and his bright red socks, standing in the worst fluorescent lighting as he looked himself over. He knew his date was waiting for him at the table but that didn’t stop him from getting nervous about his decision to go out with the slick beta.

He remembered the conversation the day previously that had lead up to this anxiety-bullet riddled moment. He had been at his discus practice when Frank had asked him out and of course he had said yes, why wouldn’t he? It was only afterwards when he had asked his best friend Jenna about it, mostly because he asked her about literally everything. From homework answers and what to wear all the way to what q-tips to buy… Or what haircut he should get from the old poster that hung on the wall in the barbershop.

_“Really? Frank Iero?” She asked over the phone that evening after having dinner with her family. Tyler was laying on his bed, one foot balancing on his knee as he worried at the bottom hem of his shirt._

_“Yeah… Why?” He asked, his voice dropping a notch in volume when he was met with such surprise._

_“I mean, I didn’t expect him to be your type. He’s so… I mean he’s not… Ty, I share a class with him and he’s so…” She trailed off, “He’s such a stereotypical jock. A meathead.”_

_“I mean, I know.” Tyler nodded to himself, “But that doesn't mean he’s an asshole. He seemed… Sweet.”_

_“You do know he’s old enough to drink, right? But he’s still in high school.” She reminded him and Tyler bit his lip, chewing on it lightly as he thought it over, “Where did he suggest you go?”_

_“Just dinner at Margots.” Tyler shrugged, “It seemed innocent enough.”_

_“That’s fine I guess.” She sighed, “And you’re sure about that?”_

_“It wouldn’t hurt. He’s pretty funny, too.” Tyler offered up, “I don’t owe him anything, it’s just dinner.”_

_“Good.” She seemed satisfied with the answer she had received but the silence on Tyler’s end had her thinking it over, “What aren’t you telling me?"_

_“I did a bad thing.” Tyler sat up, his legs crossed as he ran a finger over the edge of his sock slowly._

_“How bad? Like a one being ‘I accidentally farted in class’ and ten being ‘i straight up merked Obama.” She asked curiously and Tyler couldn’t help the smile on his face before he bit on his thumb nervously._

_“I double-booked two dates in one night.” Tyler whispered, closing his eyes because he knew Jenna would have something to say._

_“Okay, first off… I have fucking questions.” She seemed offended, “Who else asked you out and how did you manage two dates in one night when I’m so single that solitaire doesn’t even want me?”_

_“The second date kind of happened because of the first.” Tyler explained, “And I have a date after Frank with… With Josh.”_

_“Josh?”_

_“Josh Dun.” Tyler clarified, “Alpha captain of the soccer team.”_

_“The same team Frank is on?” Jenna asked and Tyler couldn’t help but grimace, hearing her groan, “Do they know about each other?”_

_“I- I don’t know. I just… I don’t know why I-” Tyler exhaled shakily, “He was just…”_

_“One sentence at a time there, Ty.” Jenna reminded him._

_“Well,” He inhaled for a moment, “Frank had asked me out during practice and I said yes because he seemed like fun and a beta as well, nothing too bad. And after practice I was sitting working out the discus figures for the sport’s day next week and I looked up and Josh was standing there watching me, Jen. Just… Just standing there watching me.”_

_“And?”_

_“And he asked if I was going out with Frank and I said yes and he just stared at me and asked me if I had taken a giant leap away from my good sense.” Tyler snorted softly, remembering Josh’s face. How he was standing tilted with the soccer ball pressed between his arm and his waist, his black cap turned backwards._

_“That’s clever, I like that.” Jenna commented, “Did you ask why?”_

_“Of course.” Tyler frowned, “I wanted to know why it was any of his business in the first place and he just shrugged and asked if I knew about Frank’s reputation.”_

_“His reputation?” Jenna asked, the inflection in her voice had Tyler mentally seeing her eyebrow rise somewhat, “What reputation.”_

_“Josh said, and I quote, ‘Think of Frank and… A loin of pork. In this case, they’re the same thing’. Which at the time made absolutely no sense to me but honestly now that I think about it, I think Josh was just too nice to say that his friend is a bit of a slut.”_

_“Josh is a sweetheart.” Jenna stated simply, “I don’t think he’d call Mary Magdalene a slut even if she had a hundred dicks in every hole.” Jenna admonished and Tyler stared at the side of his bookshelf as the mental image had his brain halting in its tracks for a solid ten seconds._

_“I- Wh- You were saying?” Tyler cleared his throat, “Oh no, I was saying.” He lay back again and looked up at the corner of his ceiling where a lonely fly was resting, “Josh just put it so nicely and shrugged it off… Then when I asked him why it mattered and he said that he didn’t want anyone else to get all whine and pine over Frank Iero when he enjoys the ol’ cum and go.”_

_“That’s a rich statement.” Jenna snorted and Tyler nodded solemnly, “What then?”_

_“Then I- I just stared at him for a moment and he kind of just blurted out that he’d rather take me on a date where he could be absolutely sure I’d enjoy myself and have fun, rather than someone trying to make me put my hand in their bottomless pocket to slyly cop a feel in the middle of a restaurant.”_

_“Lovely.” Jenna sounded like she outwardly grimaced and Tyler couldn’t help but silently agree._

_“So then I just- I just said ‘Well then why don’t you?’ And he looked at me with wide eyes and I thought he was going to almost kill me before he nodded and told me he was meeting me at nine at the cinema. And I looked at him but some part of me just… I couldn’t say no to him, Jen. I wanted to make it another day but he- I mean he wasn’t even adamant but I felt like I couldn’t say anything and I just nodded like a dummy.”_

_“It’s cause he’s an alpha. It’s natural for fucking anyone to just go with what he wants.” Jenna sounded unpleased with that notion and Tyler didn’t blame her, “So when are you meeting Frank?”_

_“I’m meeting him for dinner at six. And Josh and I are seeing a movie at nine.” Tyler clarified._

_“Well at least they aren’t both taking you out to dinner.” Jenna sighed, “It’d look suspicious if you didn’t eat or ate yourself into a food coma.”_

_“True.” Tyler sighed, “Why did I do this?”_

_“Why do you keep asking that?” She chuckled as Tyler held his face in his hand, his fingers and thumb on his temples as he closed his eyes, “I have to run though, I’m going to go and finish that paper for Social and then I’m overdue for a bubble bath.”_

_“Night, Jen.” Tyler sighed, hearing her farewell before he hung up and set his phone down, looking across the room at his bookshelf with an intensity as though willing it to fly over to him and empty out it’s heavy contents in a feeble attempt at ending the torture he knew tomorrow would be._

Tyler jumped out of his thought, straightening up and letting go of the marble counter in front of him. He walked out of the bathroom and strode back over to the table, sitting across from Frank, who was looking at his reflection in a spoon absentmindedly.

“Sorry, I lost track of myself.” Tyler stated before he realised he had been in the restroom and his statement seemed dodgy at best. Frank looked up from the silverware in his tattooed hand with a cheery smile.

“You okay though?”

Tyler was surprised by the question, expecting Frank to make some sort of diarrhea comment, he shuffled in his chair and brought it closer to the table, “Uh- Uh, yeah. Totally fine.”

“My stomach gets janky when I’m nervous too.” Frank smiled and Tyler looked down at his lap, cursing internally as his cheeks flushed up and his ears rose in temperature.

“I-” Tyler began until he realised that if he tried to explain himself any more, it would look even more suspicious, “Have you decided what you’re going to have for dessert?”

“Not really.” Frank looked down at his menu, a hand on his stomach, “I’m pretty full from that steak.”

“I mean my pasta was pretty good.” Tyler smiled, “Why don’t we go and just have ice cream somewhere?” Tyler leaned over, “These puddings all look so fancy.”

“Florentine’s make some ace milkshakes.” Frank looked up with a small smile as he closed his menu and pushed it aside before he looked over at Tyler with a small smile. His eyes roving over him in a way that had Tyler looking away as he tried to hide his own smile.

Tyler cleared his throat and slid out of his chair, standing up as he ran his hands over his shirt to flatten it. He watched Frank do the same and drape his soccer team bomber jacket over his arm. They walked to the front desk when Frank pulled his wallet out and slid the crisp notes into the black leather bill-folder before he gave it to the polite woman behind the front counter. Tyler opened his mouth to protest that Frank had paid, wondering why he had been so generous and not let Tyler at least pay for his meal.

Frank pocketed his wallet again and turned to Tyler, flashing him a toothy smile before he walked to the door and held it open for him, gesturing with a tattooed hand for Tyler to exit. And he did, a smile on his lips and a pink tint to his cheeks at just how sweet he was being treated.

They walked down the street and Frank smiled warmly, extending his arm out with a curious glance beside him. Tyler looked at the curled elbow and slid his hand through the crook, holding Frank's arm as they walked.

“So, tell me about yourself?” Frank offered after a few minutes of comfortable silence, “I mean I know we're in the same grade and you're on the discus team but… That's about it, really.”

“I- Um…” Tyler looked down as he took on a moment of thought, “I think I'm also in your music class.”

“Oh?” Frank looked at Tyler with a small frown, “I don't remember seeing you in there.”

“I sit right at the back. And I don't really like to make a spectacle of myself. I get enough flack from people as it is.”

“How so?”

“I'm in my senior year of high school and I'm one of a handful of kids who are still unpresented.” Tyler scowled unhappily, “And it's not exactly something you can hide very easily.”

“So you're unpresented?” Frank shrugged, “It doesn't bug me. What instruments do you study and play in music class anyway?”

“Piano and keyboard.” Tyler whispered, “And bass.”

“Neat.” Frank smiled, “I mean, I know we had to pick three. Aren't piano and keyboard the same?”

“I- Wh- No.” Tyler frowned, “They're as similar as a guitar and bass. Same family, different instrument. You play guitar, do you play bass?”

“Well, no…” Frank looked down, his cheeks flushing pink, “Sorry, I didn't-”

“I just don't like it when people just shrug me over because of my choices. I choose piano and keyboard? So what? I choose not to exert myself in sports? So freaking what? I'm not into girls? Why should it change how you see me? I'm just… Tyler. It doesn't change that I'm allergic to strawberries or that I have brown eyes.”

“You have lovely eyes.” Frank nodded as he opened the door to the café and gestured for his date to enter with a smile. Tyler walked in silently, still on the air of annoyance from his tirade, and blinked profusely at the bright fluorescent lights above that contrasted so vastly from the night sky that they had been doused in not a moment before.

Tyler put his hands in his back pockets, shifting his weight to his left foot as he stared up at the colourful menus overhead behind the ordering counter.

“What do you feel like?” Frank smiled as he came to stand beside Tyler, his eyes on the boards.

“I- Well, I don't know. There's a lot.” Tyler bit on his lip and looked at Frank, “Suggestions?”

“Why don't I surprise you with something good?” Frank smiled in return, “Anything you don't like?”

“Allergic to strawberries and I don't like banana.” Tyler shrugged.

“Gotcha.” Frank's lips pulled up as he turned on his heel and walked up to the counter, leaning against it with a foot over the other as he flashed the same charming teeth at the woman behind the counter.

Tyler sat down at one of the small tables, fiddling anxiously with a napkin as he watched Frank converse with the employee, watching her laugh at something he had said before he handed her some cash and popped the change into the tip jar. Tyler looked up at the clock on the wall beside him and sighed in relief.

It was only eight. He still had an hour until he had to meet Josh. He didn't have to hurry too much. He didn't need to worry so much. The cinema was only a few blocks away. He could-

“Hey. You in there?” Frank asked softly, jolting Tyler from his mini-panic storm. Tyler looked up, noticing the small pile of napkin pieces in his lap. He cleared his throat and looked at his date with a small smile.

“Yeah, sorry. I got distracted.” Tyler explained as he scooped the bits of paper into his hand and stuffed it into his pocket, “What did you order?”

“Ah, you'll see.” Frank got up when he heard his order number. He crossed the short distance and took the two milkshakes in his hands, holding one of them out to Tyler, “I have this glorious concoction. Double chocolate fudge with caramel swirl.”

“Ah, living dangerously.” Tyler grinned as they walked back out into the night. Tyler looked at Frank's brown drink and the caramel that was drizzled throughout with cream on top and an intense amount of sprinkles, “Mine looks so… Plain in comparison. Story of my life.” He laughed jokingly.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Frank replied simply, taking a sip of his drink, “Don't judge it. Try it.”

Tyler didn't respond, merely bringing the straw up to his lips when he took a sip. The taste hit him in waves, his mouth pursing, then his neck jerking, his eyebrows raising before they fell into a puzzled frown. He swallowed, looking at Frank, who was smiling knowingly.

“What the hell was that?” He asked softly, taking in another sip, “I don't understand. I can't compute.”

“Welcome to the world of the cookie and rose cream.” Frank explained, “Rose flavoured cream with an Oreo cookie infused milkshake and chocolate swirl.”

“That sounds horrific but it tastes…” Tyler took another sip, “Well, it's certainly unique. I don't hate it, actually.”

“It's fun.” Frank smiled, taking a sip before he used his straw to stir everything together slowly.

“Thank you.” Tyler whispered, sipping slowly, “It tastes like this chocolate dipped Turkish Delight my gran used to make when I was a kid. But…Crunchier.”

“Do you have siblings?” Frank smiled and Tyler nodded, holding up three fingers as he swallowed a sip of his milkshake.

“Yeah. Me, two brothers and a sister.” Tyler smiled, “My brother Zack is on the discus team too.”

“Were you all from the same litter?” Frank asked curiously and Tyler shook his head.

“Two litters for my parents. Zack and I in one and Jay and Madison in the second. Mom's small and couldn't carry any more pups. Her and dad wanted a big family though.”

“My family is just me and mom.” Frank smiled, “Mom only wanted me and dad being an Alpha… He wanted a big and proud family and he left us to find that. He's got some omega and they're having a huge second litter now so…” Frank shrugged, “Lucky me. I don't have to share.”

“I'm sorry.” Tyler whispered, his lips pursed as he looked down at the road under his feet.

“Nah, it's fine. I prefer it.” Frank shrugged as they continued to walk down the street.

Tyler looked around and noticed the cinema to his right. He stopped dead, swallowing his milkshake, and scanned the crowd of people.

No Josh yet.

“Hey, uh… Not that I'm watching or anything, but what's the time there?” Tyler asked, gesturing to the silver watch that adorned Frank's wrist. He lifted his arm, adjusting the face, and he squinted into the darkness.

“Half eight.” Frank looked up with a smile, “Have you got a curfew or something?”

“Well no.” Tyler shrugged, sudden anxiety flaring up in his stomach, “But, uh… I mean, I did promise to be home by nine to help my sister with her assignment for her Social class.”

“Oh sure. I mean, I'm glad you were able to come out tonight considering it's a school night.”

“Nah, my parents don't mind that so much.” Tyler whispered, “I behave myself enough for them to trust me, I suppose. I mean I'm not like my brother who goes on shroom-induced rampages while tripping balls.”

“I mean, I should hope not.” Frank chuckled as he stirred his drink mindfully, “What else can you tell me about yourself?”

“I like cheese.” Tyler offered and looked up at Frank, “Do you?”

“Lactose intolerant actually.” Frank stated with a feigned expression akin to sadness, “It doesn't always stop me when there are quesadillas around but otherwise… What were we talking about?”

“Cheese.”

“Right. Cheese is good.” Frank ceded then with a nod, to which Tyler replied with his own vigorous head shake, “Do you think cows know what their milk is for?”

“Beg pardon?” Tyler looked up from the ground with a frown to look at his date, who had an even heavier frown in his dark brows as he stared at his milkshake intently.

“Cows. Do you think they know what we do with their milk when we take it? Like do you think Bessie is just like 'Oh well yes, enjoy that in your coffee, Brian. I made it meself.’ I also don't know why my cow is Irish but it is. Or do you think they just stand there wondering why we're just taking their milk every day.”

“I- I don't…” Tyler took a sip of his drink, thinking over what he wanted to reply with, when he swallowed and looked up to see Frank staring at him in earnest, “Perhaps… Perhaps it's a bit of both. Maybe they know we drink it because their babies do, but I don't think they know the full extent of it all. I don't think a cow knows what coffees or Cornflakes are.”

“Guess that makes it better.” Frank mumbled as he threw his empty milkshake cup into a passing trashcan before he shrugged his bomber jacket on and stuffed his hands into his front pockets, “Ty?”

“Hmm?”

“What about goats?”


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler sprinted down the road, scowling to himself as he huffed out another breath, pumping his arms at his sides as he pushed himself to run faster. He panted and cursed under his breath because, despite his best efforts, he was now late for his date with Josh. He had been studiously keeping track of the time, talking to Frank and walking along the street until they had walked into a small park.

"I feel like mornings aren't necessary sometimes." Frank muttered as he sat down on one of the wooden benches. Tyler smiled and sat down beside him, feeling Frank's arm slide back and around him, a tattooed hand coming to rest on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler looked at Frank's hand and then turned to look at his face, his smile widening when he caught sight of Frank's wide and toothy grin, "What was I saying?"

"Mornings." Tyler reminded him, watching the recognition light up in Frank's eyes and he couldn't help chuckling at how dim his date was, he couldn't help but notice it.

"Yeah. Unnecessary."

"Completely though?" Tyler raised a single eyebrow with a dubious purse to his lips as Frank looked off into the distance, a thoughtful frown in his brows as he raised a free hand and tapped his chin.

"Hmm." Frank trailed off, "No. Not completely. I change my mind."

"What changed your mind on mornings?" Tyler smiled as he leaned back, his shoulder in Frank's armpit as he put his head on Frank and looked at the dark trees around them.

"Mornings were not made for actually doing stuff." Frank amended, "But I feel like mornings were made for sleeping, wild sex and bacon."

Tyler's eyes widened and he sat up, staring at Frank with surprise, "Wh- That... I mean..." Tyler cleared his throat, "I mean, I like bacon."

Frank looked at Tyler, his lips pursed as he tried not to laugh, "Yeah? And sleeping?"

"I like..." Tyler looked down at his hands, fiddling with his sleeves, "I like sleep."

"Should I ask about the third one?" Frank pried softly and Tyler felt his cheeks burn up as his eyebrows furrowed and he worried his sleeves even more.

"I- That's... Personal." Tyler whispered softly as he adjusted beside Frank on the bench, his feet turning inward.

"Tyler?" Frank asked, his voice soft, "You know I'm fucking around, right?"

"Sure." Tyler whispered, "What else about mornings?"

"Fuck mornings." Frank scoffed and Tyler looked up with a laugh.

"I thought that was the point?"

"What?" Frank frowned and Tyler stared at him, trying not to laugh at the blank expression on Frank's face, his lips parted and brows furrowed.

"Never mind." Tyler smiled and Frank's frown furrowed and he looked down, "What?"

"I feel stupid." Frank looked down, scowling, "I know I am. I'm three years older than you and we're in the same classes. I've failed school three times and I'm still stupid. I'm a big ol' dummy."

"Frank, no." Tyler twisted on the bench to look at his date with concern, "Don't think that about yourself, c'mon."

"You know I'm right." Frank snorted, hands between his knees, fingers clasped loosely as he stared at the dewy grass below.

"Well, I- It could be worse. You may have trouble remembering things but at least you're talented in other ways. I've seen you in music class and stuff. And besides..." Tyler leaned in, "If you were as stupid as you think, maybe you just have bad luck when it comes to thinking."

Frank snorted loudly and looked up, eyeing Tyler as he chuckled softly, "That's the best you got."

"At least you're able to think. And I personally don't think there's anything wrong with anyone who isn't the smartest in the world. I feel like someone less smart is more at peace, less to think about. My dad once said that to be old and wise was to be young and stupid."

"I'll be fucking Darth Plagueis when I'm older, then." Frank scoffed and Tyler looked up with his eyebrows piqued.

"Who?"

"Darth... Darth Plagueis the Wise. From- From Star Wars." Frank frowned and Tyler smiled, "Don't you know Star Wars?"

"I haven't really watched it much, I probably should." Tyler looked away with a smile, "But that's what I'm talking about. You knew something I didn't."

"Ooh, yay. Star Wars knowledge, I'm a real brain beast." Frank muttered sarcastically, "The ladies wanna jump me."

"I'm sure someone does." Tyler chuckled and Frank turned and looked at him with a small frown before he leaned in, his lips on Tyler's in a surprising kiss. Tyler's eyes widened for a second as he tried to establish what had just happened to him and how or why. It took Frank's hand on his knee for him to snap out of his panic-stricken daze and he closed his eyes, kissing back tentatively.

Tyler had genuinely been wondering if Frank had done it on purpose or if he had somehow slipped. It was Frank's tongue in his mouth that made him think otherwise after all. He tilted his head to the side, a soft and shuddering breath escaped him as the kiss deepened between them. Frank's hand slid from Tyler's knee and over his thigh slowly, resting on the outer curve of flesh as he leaned in even more.

Tyler followed the beta's movements in sync, as Frank leaned in, he would lean back with Frank almost hovering over him as they kissed heatedly on the park bench. Tyler's grip on the bench with both white-knuckled hands would have seemed like a cry for help to any passersby but it was the total opposite, in fact. He was trying to keep his grip on reality and not float away, trying to keep himself grounded in the moment with a beta's tongue in his mouth and his own tongue glancing against Frank's teeth and lips.

He let out the softest moan as Frank's fingers took a hold of his hip and slid him closer over the wooden slats of the bench. He opened his eyes for a split second, locking a glimpse into Frank's hazel irises before they were attached to each other a second time. Tyler instinctively thread his hand into the back of Frank's hair, fingers clenching and unclenching in his brown locks.

Tyler couldn't say how long he been like that with his date, how long they had locked lips for in the dark, but he knew that one minute it was half eight and the next it was five past nine and he had still not moved from the bench or from Frank's grasp.

He jumped up, scrambling from beside his date with wide eyes, "Oh, no. Damn it."

"What?" Frank asked, his voice a rough whisper as Tyler scrambled to rearrange his ruffled clothing.

"I gotta go." Tyler looked at Frank, who frowned, "I- I said I'd be home at nine."

"Oh. Shit." Frank stood up, "Lemme take you-"

"No!" Tyler yelped, startling Frank then as he took out his car keys, "I, uh... I'll be fine. I don't want you to do that. I'll grab a lift with my brother. He works at the cinema. He can take me."

"Ty, that's silly." Frank smiled as he steered Tyler around and they walked out of the park, "I can take you."

"You've done more than enough." Tyler insisted, his anxiety flaring as he tried to speed-walk out of the park without looking too suspicious.

"But..." Frank frowned as he tried to keep up, jogging beside Tyler and he turned, jogging backwards to look at his date, "Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you or something."

"I really insist." Tyler stated firmly as he got to the gate of the park and looked down both sides of the road, spotting the bright lights of the cinema up the hill.

Great.

"Can I walk you to the theatre then?" Frank offered and Tyler looked at his puppy face, resisting the groan that sat in his throat.

"I'm going to run and find him so I can let my parents know he's going to take me. I promise I'll be fine. I'll message you when I'm safe and stuff. Don't worry, you were a lovely date." Tyler smiled and Frank eyed him with a small squint before he stepped in, closing the gap between them.

"Do I get a kiss, at least?" Frank asked softly and Tyler looked at him, nodding fervently. He knew he was late for his date with Josh, but inside he knew he couldn't resist the feel of Frank's lips on his own if he tried.

Tyler came to a skidding halt outside of the Marcus Crosswoods cinema, panting furiously as he clutched at a stitch in his side. He looked up at the small crowd still loitering outside and squinted as he tried to scan through each face. He managed to stand up properly, still massaging his ribs, and craned his neck as he tried to spot the alpha he was supposed to meet.

"Hey, Tyler!"

Tyler turned on his heel, spinning left to see Josh walking towards him, shrugging himself out of a black hoodie with a smile. Tyler had to admit that even the simple white tee and black jeans looked so effortlessly gorgeous on Josh with his wide smile and backwards cap.

"Oh, hey." Tyler smiled, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I was wondering if you were gonna show." Josh smiled as he stopped beside Tyler, "I mean I know it's only ten minutes-"

"I didn't mean to get held up." Tyler apologised and looked down, "I got held up."

"Oh, hey no. It's cool. You're here now, right?" Josh asked dismissively as he waved a hand with airy flippancy.

"Yeah. Are- I mean- Any thoughts on what movie you wanna see?" Tyler asked as they stared up at the movie titles and posters. Tyler stared up at the vintage signage for a moment and at the bright lights that spelled out the name. They walked into the doors and Tyler could practically feel the soft carpet under his shoes as they walked closer to the posters and ticket counter.

"Why don't you choose?" Josh offered as he put his hands in his pockets, standing about a foot away from Tyler.

"Oh jeez, um..." Tyler frowned as he looked up at the titles, biting on his lip when he looked at Josh, "Suggestions?"

"Oh," Josh began and then looked up, "I meant to ask. Do you want to each pay for our stuff or one do tickets and one do snacks?" Josh smiled cheerily, "I mean I can pay but I didn't want to just assume that you didn't want to pay and I was supposed to because I'm an alpha."

"You're offering for me to pay?" Tyler's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Of course." Josh laughed, "I asked you out so I feel like I'm designated to pay but if you want to, all the power to you, Ty."

"Oh..." Tyler smiled, "I'll get the snacks then?"

"Awesome." Josh stepped forward in the queue and Tyler stared down at the carpet, trying to figure out what it reminded him of, "I'd suggest either that weird looking horror movie at the end there or... Uh, I dunno. The Grinch?"

Tyler let out a loud chuckle as he pointed to the horror movie, "I'll take a soft pass at that Grinch situation, but thanks for the offer. The horror movie is in a couple minutes anyway."

"How unfortunate." Josh grinned widely before he stepped up to the ticket counter and spoke to the girl behind the counter. Tyler waited patiently, hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels, eyes turning towards the snack counter.

"Definitely getting Redbull." Tyler whispered to himself, eyes scanning the confectionary as he decided on what he wanted to go with his drink, "Two Redbulls."

"Right." Josh sighed as he pocketed his wallet and put the tickets in the breast pocket of his t-shirt, "Snacks?"

"Sure." Tyler smiled as they turned and walked over to the round concession stand, "What do you want?"

"Shit, dude. Uh..." Josh scowled at the snacks behind the counter, "I mean, do you have a budget or a set amount, I don't want to break your bank here."

"Whatever you feel like." Tyler smiled kindly, "For real."

"I'll just have a Redbull and a fat ass popcorn." Josh shrugged, grinning as Tyler walked up to the counter, drumming his fingers on the linoleum as he waited for the girl to come back.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She smiled brightly and Tyler cleared his throat behind his fist.

"Uh- Oh, three Redbulls and a large popcorn." Tyler pulled his wallet out, "And uh... Twizzlers, please."

"Right." She muttered as she turned and pulled out three cans of Redbull and set them down on the counter before she grabbed a huge yellow bucket and shovelled popcorn into it before she set it down, "Do you want anything on it?"

"Just butter." Josh muttered, eyes unmoving from his phone screen as he scrolled slowly. Tyler looked back at the girl who had pumped butter into the tub and set the candy down.

"Twenty-three dollars and sixty cents." She held out a hand and Tyler handed her his cash before scooping up the Redbulls in his arms, the Twizzler packet between his teeth and stepped aside as Josh grabbed his enormous bucket of popcorn.

"Uh, your change?" The girl called out and Tyler froze, a couple steps from the ticket-taker. He closed his eyes, letting out a sighing groan.

"Son of a spork." He managed between gritted teeth as he tried not to drop his candy. Josh merely took the packet from Tyler's mouth and held it in his free hand with a sympathetic smile as Tyler flushed pink and went back to retrieve his change.

They found a pair of seats near the back and Tyler slid in before he sat down, setting their drinks down in the open chair beside him as Josh sat down beside him. Tyler smiled at him and slid back in the seat as Josh looked back down at his phone. Tyler watched him scroll through Reddit, smiling at some of the jokes.

"Here." Tyler handed over a can of Redbull as the lights went down around them and the screen lit up.

"Thanks." Josh took the drink from him and put his phone in his jacket pocket as he opened the drink and took a sip. Tyler looked up at the screen, watching a trailer avidly as he slid his hand over the seat and grabbed at his candy, sneaking it into his lap.

He opened it, cringing at how loud it was and at the fact that Josh looked over at him. He mouthed a 'sorry' before offering some to Josh. He shook his head with a sweet smile as he popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Tyler put a leg over the other, his foot resting against the seat in front of him.

He chewed on his candy as they watched through the trailers. He looked down with widened eyes as Josh's hand slid into his, their fingers entwined on the armrest casually. He ignored the vast spiral of butterflies through his stomach as he looked up at the screen and at the opening credits.

Josh leaned in, eyes still on the screen, "Is this okay?"

"Of course." Tyler smiled, looking at Josh as he bit down on a piece of the red liquorice, smiling back as he lay his head on the side of Josh's firm shoulder.

~

They sat in the car after the movie and as they drove down the road, "So... Thoughts on the movie?" Josh asked as they drove in silence.

"Good. Gory." Tyler offered, "But really good."

"Yeah." Josh looked around for a moment, "Wanna go for a walk?"

Tyler looked at Josh and at his phone at the time and bit down on his lip, "It's pretty late and I really should get going."

"I see." Josh nodded, "So I should take you home, yeah?"

"If that's okay." Tyler whispered, watching as Josh fiddled with a strand of his hair before he handed his phone over to Tyler "What?"

"Map it for me, will ya? Wherever I'm dropping you." Josh smiled as Tyler typed his address in and scanned over the directions before he set Josh's phone down on his thigh with a smile.

"Thanks." Josh whispered, flicking the indicator on as they came to a stop at a traffic light to turn onto the highway.

"So..." Tyler trailed off as he looked out of the window at the night sky and the auburn-coloured lights, "I mean, considering we went to a movie we didn't really get to talk very much."

"True." Josh nodded, turning the car yet again, taking an off-ramp. Tyler waited for him to say something but he didn't, still silence between them.

"My mom said an icebreaker is always a good idea." Tyler offered up as he fiddled with the hem of his black shirt.

"Sure. go on, then."

"You first." Tyler nodded as he turned in the passenger seat to properly look at Josh in the semi-darkness.

"Okay," Josh bit his lip and thought about for a moment as they turned into Tyler's neighbourhood, "I masturbate to the song Safety Dance."

Tyler remained silent as Josh looked at his lap at the phone and the open map before he carried on driving down the road, "The one by Men Without Hats?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... I was going to say that I collect stamps." Tyler looked back down, his cheeks flushing.

"It's good for a quick rub." Josh commented casually as they pulled up outside of Tyler's house.

"Yeah, I- The tempo is good." Tyler whispered as his cheeks flared up even more, the car silently purring beneath him as they idled on the curb.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Josh muttered and Tyler looked up with a small smile, nodding, "Good."

Josh leaned in, his lips brushing on Tyler's cheek for a chaste second before he moved back, eyes sparkling almost mischievously. Tyler picked his Twizzlers from the floor with his jacket before he opened the door and climbed out. He leaned back down to look at Josh, smiling at him before he closed the door and waved as Josh drove off.

He turned, looking up at the house as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the one number he needed.

"Do you have any idea what fucking time it is, Joseph?" Jenna asked when she answered, her voice sounding wide awake despite her complaint.

"Oh my god, Jenna." Tyler ran a hand through his hair, "What in Spock's name have I done?"

"I'm so glad I have tea with me right now. Tell. Me. Everything."


	5. Chapter 5

“What didn't you want to tell me last night?” Jenna asked when she sat next to Tyler the next day at lunch, sliding into the bench beside him with as much grace as a ballet dancer. Tyler looked up at her with a frown.

“What?”

“Y'know. Last night. When you phoned and told me about the date.” She began eating her salad, her shoulder-length curls shining honey-blonde in the sunlight, “You said there was something about them that you wanted to tell me, but you had to go because you were out too late and your parents were about to explode.”

Tyler winced at the memory, “Oh right.”

“And?” She pried yet again, chewing on a piece of lettuce as she poked his shoulder with her plastic fork as he opened his Redbull and stared down at the blue and silver tin, sighing.

“They weren't what I was expecting.” Tyler began, and the two of them looked up at the table where the soccer team boys were sitting and fucking around, laughing and talking. They looked at Frank who was flinging pieces of bread with his fork at whoever was sitting next to him, watching him laugh. They looked at Josh who was eating and talking to Dallon, another team player, smiling at their conversation, “They're not at all what I thought.”

“What did you think?” Jenna asked quietly as Tyler tore his gaze from them both and looked into her blue eyes, the intrigue and unabashed curiosity had them sparkling.

“Well, I was expecting Josh to be a cliche alpha. Throwing his weight and status around and trying to get in my pants. And Frank… Well, he is as dim as I expected but I just, I thought he'd just fuck around on the date and be kind of childish about it.”

“And they weren't?” Jenna added on and Tyler nodded, frowning.

“Josh just… He was so nice and he held my hand and he even let me pay for stuff and asked my permission.” Tyler scowled at the condensating drink in his hand before he took a sip, “And Frank insisted on paying for everything and he was all over me and he's actually really sweet.”

“Well fuck.” Jenna muttered before she stabbed a piece of tomato, “Now what?”

“I- I really don't know.” Tyler took another sip and looked at them both before looking at Jenna, “It was just dates though, right? A one-and-done type thing, I shouldn't read into anything unless they let me know.”

“Exactly. Don't go and be like a whiny little omega and chase after them. It was a date, not a marriage proposal. You had fun, didn't you?”

“Of course.” Tyler nodded enthusiastically and Jenna smiled, putting her hand on Tyler's arm, “With both of them.”

“Then just play it cool. And-” She was cut off and Tyler looked up from reading the ingredients of his energy drink to see Jenna looking at her salad with an intense keen interest. He frowned and looked up, jumping when he saw Frank standing right across from him on the other side of the table.

“Whoa. Hey.” Tyler breathed, smiling, “Didn't see you there.”

“Mind if I sit for a sec?” Frank gestured to the seat and Tyler nodded, watching him plop himself down.

“Oh. Frank this is Jenna. Jenna, Frank.” Tyler introduced them and Frank held out his hand, shaking Jenna's petite fingers before he gave the top of her hand a polite kiss. She grinned, giggling, as she took her hand back and Frank's hazel gaze turned to Tyler, his smile widening.

“You telling her all about me?” Frank asked with a small grin and Tyler felt his cheeks go a soft pink as his eyes widened.

“Well, I- She's my best friend and-” Tyler felt himself panic under Frank's gaze.

“Relax, I don't mind. Girls like to gossip, I've heard.” Frank's smile broke into a full grin, “As long as it's all good things.”

“All good.” Jenna reassured and Frank turned to look at her, “He said he had fun.”

“Oh, I'm sure.” Frank eyed Tyler knowingly, “I had fun too.”

“Good.” Tyler whispered softly, sipping on his drink as he looked at Frank, his eyes wandering just passed Frank's head to see Josh staring at them with a raised eyebrow. Tyler averted his gaze from the alpha and looked at Frank again, smiling, “I mean I’m having my leftovers for lunch so I’m pretty happy.”

Frank eyed the container with a smirk, “I enjoyed our walk in the park.”

Tyler’s cheeks drifted from the rosy pink to bright red as he remembered his own body pressed and entwined with Frank’s on the park bench. He cleared his throat, eyes glancing up from his leftovers from beneath his lashes to see Frank’s knowing gaze. 

“I have no doubt.” Tyler whispered and looked at Jenna, “We kissed.”

“Wh-” Jenna’s eyes seemed to almost bug out of her skull as she looked between them with wide eyes, “Really?”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Frank smiled dimly and looked at Jenna, “Very lightly.”

“I- Well…” She scowled at Tyler, “I’m going to go and find Mark and get those notes to him. But you’re not out of the water.”

Frank and Tyler watched as she rose from the seat beside Tyler with her tray and smiled at Frank before she walked off to find her chemistry class partner. Tyler looked at Frank once she was gone, his lips pursed.

“Was that necessary?” Tyler asked sarcastically and Frank looked at him with innocence.

“What? I thought she knew.” He tilted his head to the side, “Or are you ashamed that I had my tongue in your mouth?”

“Of course not.” Tyler scoffed, “I just didn’t know if it was something we should share.”

“We should.” Frank got up, “Come on.”

“What?” Tyler looked up in alarm, staring at Frank who was standing and looking at him with a smile, “What are you doing.”

“Going to sit with my friends.” Frank smiled as though it were obvious, “I want you to sit with me.” 

“You do?” Tyler’s eyes widened as he got up, clutching his lunch with his hands as he walked around the table, sipping on his drink as Frank took him by the arm and towed him toward the table. Tyler swallowed hard, pointedly ignoring Josh as Frank sat back down beside his friend and scooted to the side to make space. Frank slung his arm around Tyler’s shoulder as he sat down beside the beta and took a sip of his drink.

The boys of the team looked at Tyler for a split second before they went on with their lives, eating or talking, and paying him no attention like he wanted. Except Josh. Tyler looked over at Josh who was sitting across from him, his fork paused halfway to his mouth, head cast down but eyes up under his lashes with wide mocha brown intensity.

Frank kept his arm around Tyler’s shoulder as he spoke to a boy on the other side of him. Tyler continued to stare at Josh.

“Hey.” Tyler whispered as Josh finally ate the mouthful of spaghetti he had been interrupted with. Josh chewed slowly, eyes never leaving Tyler’s face.

“Hi.” Josh said after he had finished swallowing, he held out his hand, “Josh.”

Tyler stared at it, frowning, “I know…” 

Josh put his hand back down, shrugging at Tyler, “You’re on the discus team, right?”

“Well, yes you know that, we...” Tyler trailed off, staring at Josh with all of the cogs in his head whirring as his eyes narrowed, “Oh.”

Josh looked away, talking to Dallon yet again. Tyler looked down, his body deflating as a weird ooze of green disappointment filled his stomach.

Tyler let out a soft sigh, putting his head on Frank’s shoulder as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore Josh across from him, feeling Frank’s hand squeeze his arm softly in response. He heard a loud sigh and opened his eyes to see Josh leaning back in the chair, arms folded, eyes narrowed with what seemed like annoyance.

“Can you not?”

“What?” Frank and Tyler responded in unison, both turning to look at Josh as the table went to silence. Josh’s mouth pursed with what looked like a sour grimace.

“You go on one date and now you think it’s okay to just sit and flaunt it in front of everyone?” Josh scoffed, “No one wants to see you got together.”

Tyler stared at him in disbelief, his mouth dropping a little when a small laugh left him, “Are you serious?”

“Well, yeah.” Josh shrugged him off and Tyler clenched his fist for a second.

“Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you get to tell people what to do. First of all. And secondly, we went on a date too, don’t forget.” Tyler added in with his eyes narrowing as the team looked at Josh with almost visible question marks.

“What?” Josh scoffed, “We hung out and went to the movies. Literally calm down, kid.”

“Wh-” Tyler stared at him in disbelief when Frank’s arm moved from around Tyler.

“You went out with him too?” He frowned, “When?”

“We didn’t go out on a fucking date!” Josh snapped loudly as he sat up, his voice rising and making some of them jump, “Fucking stop it! I’m not fucking gay!”

“Well…” Tyler stood up, “Maybe you aren’t, but you asked me out on a date mainly because you didn’t want me to date Frank, so clearly you don’t like me anyways. And honestly, you can go and suck on something phallic.” Tyler stepped out from the seat beside Frank, looked at him with a small frown, before he turned and stalked off.

He walked out of the doors from the cafeteria and out into the hallways, scowling heatedly as he walked towards his next class. 

“Ty! Hey!”

Tyler looked back to see Frank jogging after him and he slowed his speed-walking gait down into a slow stroll as he pulled his black cap down and stuffed his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie.

“What?” Tyler asked impatiently as Frank finally caught up to him, slowing his own jog down, “Also going to shout at me?”

“Of course not.” Frank scoffed softly, the silence set between them before he spoke again, “Did you really go on a date with Josh?”

“According to him, no.” Tyler scowled heatedly at the floor, “But he did ask me out despite how much he denied it.”

“Is… Is that why you hurried off last night?” Frank asked, his voice dropping a notch in volume.

Tyler let out a sigh, “Yeah. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I couldn’t say no to him.”

“Well, you could have just said.” Frank shrugged, “Does your brother even work at the cinema?”

“Did you chase after me to just make me feel worse?” Tyler snapped, scowling at the floor as they stopped outside of their music class that they had together.

“Dude, no, of course not.” Frank looked at him with a frown, “I know Josh can sometimes be a bit of a dickhead.”

“Clearly. Not to shove it in your face, but on the date he stood so far from me in front of everyone. Only then when were in the movies he would hold my hand and stuff. And when we walked out he was a foot away from me again- like he didn’t want people to know we were on a date even though he had actually said the word ‘date’ when he asked me out.”

“Oh…” Frank frowned, leaning against the wall next to the classroom door, “Well, clearly he doesn’t know what he wants or who he wants to be.”

“Obviously.” Tyler looked down, “I had no idea. Stupid fucking alpha.”

“Aren’t you glad I’m just a beta.” Frank snorted softly, “Look, I wouldn’t do that to you, and I like you.”

“I like you too.” Tyler smiled, eyes still on the floor, “I mean we’ve been on one date, though.”

“Well, I can fix that.” Frank offered, “We can fix that for sure.”

“In what way?” Tyler looked up, a small frown in his eyebrows.

“We should date. Properly. Go out and get to know each other.” Frank smiled, “Properly. We’re cute together.”

Tyler couldn’t help the laugh that left him, his eyes crinkled as he held a hand up to his mouth, “Really? You want to date me?”

“As long as you don’t mind dating a beta.” Frank shrugged.

“Why would I mind?” Tyler smiled as he held a hand out to Frank, their hands interlocked as Tyler pulled the shorter beta closer, “I mean I’m not presented yet, but I’m pretty sure I’m a beta too.”

“Good.” Frank smiled, “I had fun with you and I want to keep doing that.”

“At least you don’t push me away when someone is nearby.” Tyler smiled back in return, laughing as Frank leaned in, their lips locking in a soft kiss.

“You smell good.” Frank whispered against Tyler’s lips, smiling as his hands ran over Tyler’s hips. Tyler let out a small laugh, his hands on Frank with his head back against the wall, “What? You do.”

“I genuinely don’t know what to say.” Tyler chuckled, “I mean thanks. I try.”

“Come with me.” Frank whispered softly, his lips brushing over Tyler’s as he exhaled breathily, either eyes locking as Tyler’s arms locked around Frank’s neck.

“What?”

“Ditch with me. We can go somewhere else and talk.” Frank’s voice was soft and smooth like melted butter, “Come on…”

“I- I dunno. I’ve never…” Tyler trailed off, eyes darting elsewhere as he bit down on his lip, “What if-”

“We won’t get caught.” Frank assured, “I promise.”

“How do you know?” Tyler whined softly, eyes widening as Frank slipped back a bit and took Tyler’s hand in his, tugging him away from the classroom gently, “Frank…”

“Come with me. I’ll do that thing you like.” Frank smiled, watching Tyler hedge for a second before he relented, letting the beta pull him along limply down the hallway. Tyler glanced back at the classroom, biting on his lip before he turned and looked at Frank again.

They walked hand in hand out of the hallway with Frank in front of Tyler, tugging him closer before he put his arm around the skinny boy with a charming smile.

“I’m sure you know all of the right spots to hide, don’t you?” Tyler asked jokingly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around with curiosity.

“Well, when you’ve been here for as long as I have…” Frank trailed off, laughing at himself, “Three years longer than most people, remember?”

“Oh, sure…” Tyler smiled in return, looking down awkwardly, “So where are you taking me? The Chamber of Secrets?”

“What?” Frank looked at him with a frown, “You know that’s not real, right?”

“Yeah, I-” Tyler cut himself off and looked up into Frank’s confused eyes, “I figured since it was a secret place you were taking me, it was like your own Chamber of Secrets.”

“Oh.” Frank grinned happily, “I guess.so.”

Tyler looked around again as they climbed the stairs up into the language corridor where all of the English classes were. He frowned, watching as Frank produced a key from under his shirt that was on a piece of string. They walked into a tiny passage with one single door right at the end where Frank used his key to unlock the threshold. He opened the door and gestured for Tyler to go in with a smug smile on his face.

Tyler looked between Frank and the room before he let out a sigh and walked in slowly, his stomach knotted with anxiety and paranoia. He stood in the room and looked around, seeing a long wall-shelf covered in books to his left, a desk in front of him with an old computer and a plush sofa situated beneath a window on the far right of the tiny office. He looked at Frank with frown as Frank closed and locked the door behind him.

“Where the hell?”

“It’s the school therapist’s second office.” Frank explained, “I see her often and she gave me a spare key to come here if I ever needed to get away from everything and she wasn’t around to let me in.”

“That’s amazing.” Tyler whispered as he carefully set his backpack down on the floor beside the door, watching Frank flop down on the sofa with his legs spread and arms up, hands clasped behind his head against the wall, a brilliantly goofy smile on his face.

“Don’t just stand there.” Frank reached down and patted the spot of the sofa beside him, “Come here.”

“You promise we won’t get caught, right?” Tyler asked as he shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly.

“No one ever comes in here and I’ve locked the door so if anyone does, it’ll be Miss Fenn and I’ll just tell her that you had a panic attack and we share music class.” Frank shrugged, “Just come over here, you.”

“Fine.” Tyler relented, wandering over to the sofa and sat himself down beside Frank, sitting upright with his hands on his knees as he looked around. He took in the light teal colour of the walls, the white wood furnishings, diplomas in gold frames and the long shelf of thick leather books.

He was yanked back suddenly, a yelp escaping him, as Frank wrapped an arm around him and kept him close, “It’s not so bad. Relax.”

“I’m trying.” Tyler admitted honestly, feeling Frank’s body warmth beside him starting to soothe his internal panic, “I’ve never done this before, you know.”

“Just relax…” Frank breathed out softly, his lips against Tyler’s neck, ghosting warm and wet against his scent glands. Tyler sucked in a shaky breath, eyes fluttering and threatening to close as a knot in his stomach twisted, “See?”

“Y- Yeah…” Tyler nodded, trying to keep in the soft sound that threatened to leave his throat as Frank’s lips went over his neck a second time, “Frank?”

“Hmm?”

“I- Well, I’m… Curious.” Tyler replied breathily, “About what you said earlier.”

“What did I say?” Frank crooned softly, his hand on Tyler's arm, caressing it with his fingertips.

“About us dating.” Tyler swallowed, “Did you mean it?”

“Of course I did. I like you. I think you're cute. And I wanna know all about you.” Frank whispered, his hand wrapping around Tyler's arm as he pulled him closer, “Everything you have to offer, I want it.”

Tyler felt himself blushing bright pink, leaning into Frank, letting himself be pulled, “That's a lot to sign up for. I don't know if you can handle it.”

“We'll have to find out.” Frank nodded softly as he leaned over, his face an inch from Tyler, “What do you think?”

“Definitely.” Tyler huffed out under his breath before Frank's lips were on his, a gasp leaving him as he instantly pulled the strong beta against him with needy fingers. The soft whines and moans between the two of them filled the tiny office as the grasped at one another, tongues and teeth gnashing. 

They entwined with Frank above him, pushing Tyler over as he hovered, his lower half pressed against Tyler's hips. Tyler let out a surprised whimper, gasping at the friction between them as Frank ground down against him. Tyler held onto Frank, his hands pulling and pawing desperately as he tilted his head back. Frank's lips mouthed at his scent glands, keening at the sounds it made.

“O- Oh.” Tyler gasped, hands curling into fists, his hips lifting on instinct. 

Frank sat up, hands roaming over Tyler's chest and stomach. His fingers trailed over Tyler's hip when the latter sat up, gasping. 

“Wait. No.” His eyes widened, “Don't.”

“What?” Frank looked up, their eyes locking as Tyler panted.

“I- I don't want to do that. I- I barely know you, Frank.” Tyler's cheeks reddened, “It's not that I haven't before. I just want to know you better.”

“Oh.” Frank sat back on his legs, his hands slowly retracting up to his own thighs where they remained, a small smile on his lips as he nodded, “Fine by me.”

“Wait, what? Really?” Tyler's eyebrows rose up with genuine surprise as he sat up on his elbows.

“Well, duh.” Frank laughed, “You think I'm just gonna touch you anyway?” 

“Of course not.” Tyler muttered, blushing, “I just… I thought I was asking a lot, I guess.”

“It's your body, you ninny.” Frank chuckled as he ran a hand over Tyler's leg with the back of his knuckles, “As great as it is.”

Tyler couldn't help the smile on his lips as he reached up, his fingers gripping the collar of Frank's t-shirt, pulling him back down as their lips collided in a heavy kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey.”

“Hi, Frankie.” Tyler smiled as he turned to see his boyfriend sauntering toward him. He felt the blush creep up onto his nose as he stared at Frank with his soccer jacket, ripped jeans and boots. 

Frank walked up to him, took Tyler in his arms and gave him a soft but altogether rough kiss that had Tyler's knees buckling under him as he crushed himself against Frank's chest.

He let go, a soft laugh left him as his blush widened out to his ears. He bit on his lip and dug his hands into his pockets. 

“You look as cute as ever.” Frank commented as he looked over his date with heavy-lidded eyes. Tyler looked down at his skinnies and the white mottled sweater that he had modified when he had gotten it by cutting off the sleeves and turning it into one of his favourite ribless-tank tops.

“Thanks.” Tyler waved a hand as he looked around, the heat being just bearable as it hit noon on the Saturday.

“I figured since we've been dating for just over week now, we'd do something different.” Frank shrugged as he gestured up to the enormous glass building that was set up on a large platform and a set of cobbled stairs on either side of a large garden that was filled with the most colourful flowers, “I feel like this is something you'd enjoy. It's not the only place we're going though.”

“This is so cool.” Tyler whispered as he looked at the sign that read 'Franklin Park Conservatory and Botanical Gardens’, his eyes widened as a smile lit up his face, “I've always wanted to come here but my brothers always throw a hissy when they have to do anything remotely cultural or outdoorsy.”

“I mean it's not on my top three of things to do.” Frank admitted, scratching behind his ear, “But I knew you'd like it so I figured I'd suck it up. And besides, who knows if I may end up enjoying it? And yes, I am excited. It’s just that my face doesn’t express it very well during the day. It’s still light out and I don’t get expressive until after dark.”

“I'm sure you have a higher chance of enjoying yourself with me here.” Tyler elbowed Frank lightly as they walked up the stairs into the front door of the entrance building. Tyler was immediately hit by the smell of… Plants and water.

He looked around at the front room with a smile as Frank went up to the desk and the old woman behind it to pull out his wallet and pay their entrance fee. Tyler turned, examining a tiny, well-manicured palm tree that sat beside him on a tall table. Everything had a blue-green tint to it thanks to the shaded glass of the large conservatory around them, even his own skin. It was warm and humid, but definitely not hot. The colours inside were breathtaking to his sharpened gaze.

“Here.” Frank smiled as he reappeared, pocketing his wallet as his other tattooed hand held out a pamphlet. Tyler took the brochure from his boyfriend and unfurled it, the entire front section showed a map of the place that included the gardens, the front building and everything that surrounded them, “Where to first?”

“Oh,” Tyler bit on his lip as he scanned the page a second time, his eyes raking over the possibilities, “Oh, I dunno, babe.”

“There’s a lot to look at.” Frank commented innocently as he stood behind Tyler, hands on Tyler’s hips as he peered over his shoulder at the map, “I dunno what some of that stuff is.”

“Like what, babe?” Tyler looked to his left at Frank with a smile as a frown scrunched in Frank’s brows, “What don’t you know?”

“What’s a… Con… Conserv… That thing.” He pointed with a small scowl at the word on the map and Tyler looked down with a small smile.

“Conservatory.” He stated simply, “It’s a big word, isn’t it?”

“Too big.” Frank muttered under his breath, “What is it?”

“It’s… Like…” Tyler chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought for an easy definition, “A room with a glass roof and walls, attached to a house at one side and used as a sun lounge or for growing delicate plants.”

“All glass?” Frank asked softly and Tyler nodded, smiling sweetly at him, “Sounds cool.”

“I wanna see the gardens first.” Tyler finally stated and looked up at Frank, “Considering the other stuff is all indoors and it’s currently the middle of the day, I’d like to not bake inside until it’s a cooler temperature. I’m sure we can survive outside in the shade until then. What do you say, babe?”

“Anything for you.” Frank smiled as he laced his fingers in Tyler’s, squeezing them as they walked through the bright emerald shrubbery to the large white-framed back door that lead outside.

They walked out into the sun hand-in-hand as Tyler put his sunglasses on, his eyes landing on any and everything. He looked at the tall trees surrounding the wide fields, the brightly hued flowers between the perfectly manicured grass and all of the people. There were families on blankets, children running and playing and couples walking around much like they were. He sucked in a heavy and lung-filled breath and let it out with a smile as he pulled Frank through an octagonal garden. He leaned over, inhaling the scent of some blush-coloured roses as Frank swatted profusely at a rogue bee. Tyler looked up, letting out a chuckle, as Frank continued to scowl at the insect, hitting at it and swearing under his breath.

“It’s only flying around you because you’re hitting at it, you know.” Tyler muttered with a small smile, “Just ignore it.”

“I don’t like bees.” Frank mumbled, dodging widely around the lonely scout with an apprehensive eye on it. 

“I’m sure he isn’t your biggest fan ever, I’m sure it’s mutual.” Tyler chuckled as he took Frank by the hand and pulled him away from the roses towards a lazy wisteria that cast a wide canopy of shade under it’s pink and purple buffering.

Tyler looked up into the tree with his mouth slack, the colour was absolutely beautiful. He turned on his heel and sat himself down on a bench beneath the tree and looked up at his boyfriend, patting the seat beside him.

“I'm still so surprised you decided to bring me here.” Tyler whispered as Frank sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around Tyler's skinny shoulders.

“Well,” Frank shrugged, smiling, “A beautiful boy deserves to be surrounded by beautiful things.”

“Is that why I'm around you?” Tyler chided, blushing as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

“Exactly.” Frank whispered, lips against his boyfriend's ear, “So pretty.”

“Shush.” Tyler mumbled under his breath, “We're in public, that's no way to behave.”

“Don't be a fuckin’ square, babe.” Frank continued to run his lips over Tyler's neck in soft laps of up and down, “No one is watching us and I don't think they care, either.”

“There will always be someone who cares, Frank.” Tyler shifted away from Frank's lips, “I don't think they would have batted an eyelash if I were a woman. Hell, if I were an omega and you were an alpha they would be more understandable because we'd be, like, courting or something. But you smell like a beta, Frankie. You smell like pine. And I smell like nothing. It's obvious.”

“You don't smell like nothing, Ty.” Frank whispered as he scooted closer, “Not to me.”

“What?” Tyler scoffed, “Don't try and flatter me.” He looked down at the small brass plaque between his feet, reading about the person who had donated the very bench they sat on.

“Oh, fuck sake.” A voice mumbled from behind them and Tyler instantly let out a grimaced groan, recognising the voice before he turned to see the tall, blonde alpha with a scowl on his face and his arms folded over his taut chest.

“Oh Jesus H.” Frank whispered under his breath, “Hi, Joshua.”

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Josh demanded, arms tightening like a vice over his chest. Tyler couldn’t help his wandering gaze as he looked at Josh’s toned arms and the tight-in-all-the-right-places tee that he was wearing. Tyler swallowed and looked away, ignoring his heart that seemed to be hammering in his chest for no reason.

“We’re on a date, what about it?” Frank answered defensively as Tyler continued to read the plaque on the ground over and over in his head.

To  
Ms Agnes Deanson  
In commemoration of her liberality  
In donating this bench and to the gardens  
Ten thousand dollars  
2013

Tyler frowned as he continued to read the small brass memorial over and over, trying his best to block out the petty arguing going on beside him between his boyfriend and the guy he had gone on a single date with.

“Please stop.” Tyler whispered, squinting behind his sunglasses as he tried to block out the bickering, “That’s enough.”

“No, Ty, it’s okay to make fun of him. Because he’s an asshole.”

“Oh, that’s rich.” Josh scoffed heatedly, “Do you know how inconvenient it is to see your face every time I turn a fucking corner?”

“Not every corner.” Frank spat back, “You just so happen to be here when we are, if anything, you’re stalking us.”

“I’m here for my sister’s birthday party, you dickweed. You knew that.” Josh scoffed with blatant annoyance and Tyler looked up at that, looking at Frank with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you know he was going to be here?” Tyler whispered softly, looking between them as a soft but heated sheen of sweat broke out over his skin.

“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it.” Frank held up his hands in surrender as Josh squinted at him dubiously.

“You always say that… And yet, I never believe you.” 

“That’s not my problem. I completely forgot you were coming here. I wanted to take my boyfriend out on a date and actually show people that I care about him. Unlike you.” Frank spat back and Tyler let out a whimper, wincing at the harsh words that were between supposed friends.

“Ty? Are you okay? Are you there?” Frank turned to look at his boyfriend, cutting Josh off mid-insult. Tyler shook his head vehemently as his world began to spin around him.

“Physically, yes. Mentally… Is debatable.” Tyler swallowed hard as he clenched and unclenched his hands in his lap before he tugged at his sweater and let out a heavy gust of breath, “God.”

“What’s…” Josh leaned in to Tyler and then took a step back, bringing his shirt up over his nose, “Dude, you fucking reek.”

“Wh- I don’t!” Tyler yelled back, tears forming in his eyes, “Why does everyone keep saying that?!”

Frank leaned in and gave Tyler an experimental sniff, “You do smell, Tyler.”

“But I…” Tyler lifted his arm up and gave his armpit a small inhale, “I don’t smell anything.”

“Alpha’s have a heightened sense of smell in comparison to everyone, even betas. And you fucking stink, dude.”

“Like cinnamon.” Frank added in, “Really strong cinnamon.”

“C- Cinnamon?” Tyler whimpered, “That’s…”

“That’s no beta floral smell…” Frank whispered, “Are you presenting right now?”

“Why would I…” Tyler shrunk down as his head rolled on his shoulders, his mind trying to make sense of what was going on until every piece slotted into his brain, and his venomous gaze locked its target on Josh, “You.”

“Me? What the fuck did I do?” Josh reeled back with a frown, “I didn’t do shit!”

“You had to fucking be here and upset me! You had to be all alpha about everything and want us to leave just because you were here and you’re the alpha. It’s not fucking fair and now because of you, I have been thrown out of the fucking loop and you’ve ruined everything!”

“You think that you’d have presented as a beta at some point? You think me being here made you an omega?!” Josh spat, “Are you that fucking stupid?”

“Just fuck off, Josh!” Frank let out a snarl as he stood up, “He’s fucking upset already, just leave him alone!”

“Fine!” Josh growled, staring at Frank with fury in his eyes as Tyler shrunk into the bench even more, whining low in his throat as the temperature of his body rose in a steady climb. Tyler could hear Josh muttering under his breath as he stormed off, and Tyler couldn’t help but feel a tug in his chest as the alpha grew further and further from him. 

“How are you?” Frank asked shakily as he sat back down beside his boyfriend and turned to face him, “You’re bright pink in the face, Tyler.”

“Nervous.” Tyler whispered back, his voice rising in octave as a ripple of heat washed through him, “And you?”

“Very nervous.” Frank admitted honestly and Tyler nodded, looking down as his mouth filled with saliva, “I don’t know how I didn’t pick up on the smell earlier. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t… I don’t think it was that strong earlier. I just… Josh- And he-” Tyler scowled down at his lap as more tears threatened to fall, “He ruined everything.”

“You’re an omega.” Frank whispered softly, “Shit.”

“Maybe… I mean- Omega smells are usually sweet. Cinnamon isn’t sweet, is it?” Tyler asked, his voice trembling as he tried to ignore the heat emanating from his skin despite the cool breeze that bristled at his skin from the large wisteria above them.

“It is, Tyler.” Frank sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I smelled it days ago but I thought… Maybe it was just your new cologne or something. I didn’t think it was…”

Tyler could hear the defeat in Frank’s voice, and it was all he needed inside to release the floodgates. A wail left him as he buried his face in his hands, tears pouring down his cheeks, hot and salted and full of shame. 

“Oh jeez.” Frank whispered, putting a hand on Tyler’s arm, “Why are you crying?”

“I- Just- And he- He- And I- It’s just so…” Tyler sobbed before he let out another cry and bent over, his arms folded on his legs, head buried as he rocked back and forth.

“I’m sorry.” Frank muttered under his breath, “I know.” 

“No you d- don’t.” Tyler sniffed and looked up, taking his sunglasses off. He looked at his boyfriend, his bottom lip trembling, “I’m a boy. And I’m an omega. My parents… Th- They’re going to be so pissed. They’re gonna hate me.”

“They won’t.” Frank frowned, “Why would they?”

“Because,” Tyler grimaced at a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, “They wanted alphas. Betas at least. My brother Zack is an alpha, my other siblings are betas. Not even my sister is an omega. They so badly wanted me to be something else…” 

“It’s not something you can control.” Frank muttered, “How do you think I felt? Being the only one in my dad’s first litter. The only boy who ended up being so short and scrawny. And then I’m a beta, too. I got belted.”

“Oh god.” Tyler whined, burying his face in his hands as a fresh dawn of tears ran down to his jaw, “I- I don’t w- wanna be b- belted, Frankie.”

“Oh shit sake.” Frank pulled Tyler in closer, “No one is belting you for being an omega, Tyler. I promise. It may not be what you wanted… Or what I wanted, but-”

“Wh- What?” Tyler looked up, his brown eyes glassy from the tears, “What?”

“What?”

“What?” Frank frowned back, head tilted, “What?”

“It isn’t what you wanted?” Tyler whispered softly and looked down at his hands, his bottom lip trembling yet again

“Well, I just…” Frank ran a hand through his hair, “I expected the same that you did. Omegas never present this late, but some betas do and I just assumed.”

“Fuck.” Tyler pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, blue and white edging around his vision.

“I thought you don't swear?” Frank whispered softly and Tyler looked up.

“Usually.” Tyler stood up, “This, however, is a once off situation. And I- Oh.”

“What?” Frank's head snapped up when he heard Tyler cut himself off with a small groan, a dim frown in Frank's dark brows.

“I- I need to…” Tyler swallowed as a heavy wave of heat rippled through him, “I need…”

“What, Tyler? What do you need?” Frank asked as he stood up, hands on the omega’s shoulders in a tenderly firm grasp.

“You…” Tyler whimpered as a soft pink haze took over the outer rim of his gaze. He swallowed hard, feeling his legs turn into jelly, as a whimper left his lips and a warm rush took on in his crotch, “I- I don't-”

“Oh God.” Frank sighed, “I forgot about that.”

“What?”

“You're an omega. You're presenting.” Frank whispered softly as he pulled Tyler from the bench towards the thick trunk of the gnarled tree to their left.

“It's- It couldn't be.” Tyler shook his head, refusing to come to terms with what he already knew, “Couldn't. Wouldn't.”

“Is.” Frank shushed him as he held him close, “I'm sorry, Ty.”

“Babe.” Tyler croaked in response, “Please…”

“No. No, you know I… Fuck.” Frank stepped back from the shivering omega, looking him over, “I don't…”

“Please.” Tyler sobbed as he felt the heat expand inside of him before it gushed, a warmth seeping into his jeans behind him. He let out a groan, his head pressed back against the hard bark of the tree, his eyes closed.

“I'm just a beta.” Frank argued softly, “I'm not what you want. What you need.”

“You are. Please.” Tyler begged, his breathing ragged and few between as he tried to stop himself from fainting, the heavy need in his gut almost seemed to permeate through his very skin.

“Tyler…” Frank sighed, “I- I didn't ask for this. I'm not equipped for this.”

“I'll do anything you want, Frankie. Please.” Tyler staggered a step forward before he collapsed into Frank's arms, wet lips pressing pleading kisses to his cool skin as he continued to silently beg.

“Shit sake.” Frank whispered, groaning at Tyler's incessant pawing. He pushed the weak wolf against the wisteria tree before wedging a knee between Tyler's soaked thighs. The omega let out a sigh at the friction, the soft pressure relieving a mere fraction of his ache.

“Tyler.” Frank clutched Tyler's face in his hands, “I want you to do whatever you need, okay? Anything you need to help yourself get off.”

Tyler nodded furiously, whining as he pawed at Frank's chest, biting on his plump bottom lip. Frank let out a shaky sigh, burying his face in Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler let out a grunt, gasping when Frank's lips latched itself to the other side of his neck, mouthing at his scent glands. Tyler let out a moan, pulling Frank closer, whimpering desperately as their bodies pressed together.

Tyler's head lifted, his eyes glancing up at the bubblegum pink and lilac canopy above them. He closed them again when Frank's teeth bit down gently into his fired up flesh. 

Tyler pressed his crotch against Frank's own, grinding desperately against him, whining low in the back of his throat. Tyler could hear Frank's own whimpers, his voice so much deeper than the omega, but there was still a pitched quality to every sound that left Frank's pierced lips.

There was a heated knot in Tyler's stomach, pulling in and tightening as though someone had his intestines and were tugging them around his other organs, choking him. He lifted a leg, wrapping it around Frank's thigh, his fingers knotting in Frank's dark hair. 

He looked up again, his eyes ghosting through the tree's flowers until he suddenly landed on the source of the leathery smell that slinked through his nostrils. The heady alpha scented swirled around his senses. 

Tyler let out a groan, his hips rutting and canting roughly against the body who was pressing him into the tree. He could feel the rough friction of his jeans against his hardened erection, the precome in his boxers smearing sticking with the fluid that ran down his thighs.

Tyler could smell the intensity of Frank's own pine-wafted arousal around him. It mingled with the alpha scent in his nostrils, confusing Tyler's inner wolf.

Tyler looked up and saw Josh staring at them, his eyes locked on Tyler's as he sat at a children's party, far away from the rest of the people on the edge of a blanket. Tyler swallowed, moaning low in the back of his throat as Frank's hands ran over his body, pulling them closer together. 

Tyler gasped, his eyes still locked on Josh as he ground against Frank, whining and pressing. 

Tyler could see that Josh's face was startled, his eyes widened as he stood there on the end of the picnic blanket. Josh stood there with a plate of cake in his hand, his eyes looking over Tyler, his lips pursed.

Josh set the plate down and picked up his jacket, shrugging it on. A dead weight hit Tyler at the realisation that the alpha was leaving and he yelped under his breath.

“N- No.” Tyler gasped, his body lurching as a heavy wave of pleasure rocked him.

“What?” Frank gasped, pulling Tyler's focus away, “What is it, Ty?”

Tyler looked at Frank, panting heavily, a flush of embarrassment joining the rose-tinted arousal on his cheeks. He couldn't bare to tell Frank what had happened, couldn't bare to let him know what Tyler had been doing.

Tyler pulled his gaze completely away from the alpha, his eyes locking on Frank's dilated hazel eyes, “No- Don't stop. Please. More, I need… Please, Frankie.”

Tyler's head was swimming with the leathery alpha scent and all the omega wanted to do was drink it in, absorb it through every fibre of his being. Tyler was desperately pawing at Frank, borderline hysterical as he chased his climax. 

Tyler could hear the softest shushing against the shell of his ear. He didn't want consoling, didn't want to be calm, didn't want to stop. He needed to come, he needed to let go of the pressure inside of him that seemed to be overtaking his senses almost as completely as Josh was.

Tyler felt a shuffling when there was a sudden cool feel of flesh against his dick. He stuttered, his hips jerking, his breath leaving him far too quickly as Frank's hand wrapped around Tyler's erection, jerking him off inside of his boxers as roughly and quickly as he could muster.

Tyler's lids fluttered, threatening to close as he moaned. He looked at the grassy, sunny spot nearby for the alpha, a whimper leaving him.

He gasped again, panting and whining as the pressure in his crotch and in his thighs grew paramount. The sinking feeling hitting him when he realised that Josh was gone.

He fell from his peak, coming hard as he continued to thrust into Frank's fist, the glorious pleasure rocking his body with spasms. His head went back as his knees buckled, the exquisite fizzles reaching his toes and his fingertips as he slumped against the beta.

“Frankie…” Tyler croaked weakly, his body jittering as Frank pulled his hand from Tyler's pants. He fastened them gently and Tyler's hand went to Frank's own jeans in a weak attempt to finish him off as an afterthought.

Tyler frowned when his hand met flat denim. He looked up at Frank with the crease still in his sweaty brows and Frank's flushed cheeks took in even more colour as he looked down. Frank wiped his hand on the side of his jeans and cleared his throat.

“I- Uh- I already finished.” Frank muttered sheepishly, biting on his lip.

“Oh…” Tyler breathed out softly, a small smile lazy across his lips.

Frank let out a small laugh, brushing his fingers through his hair as a small solemn smile graced his mouth, “Come on, Ty. We have to get you home before it gets worse.”

Tyler took his hand, walking away from the tree when he stopped, looking around for Josh for a second before he looked ahead of him at Frank, “Do you think people knew?”

“I don't think so, or they would have said something. That tree was pretty low. And besides, if anyone did notice, I think they'd be a bit sympathetic. It's obvious now that I can smell it that it's your first heat.” Frank gave Tyler's hand a squeeze, “Don't worry.”

“Okay…” Tyler nodded, “You- You won't leave me, right?”

Frank's eyes softened as he pursed his lips, “Of course not.”


	7. Chapter 7

"Ty- Jesus Christ." Kelly yelped as Tyler walked into his house, "What the hell happened?" She looked between her son and his boyfriend as Tyler fanned himself with a sports magazine he had found in the layer of garbage that is crushed over the bottom of Frank's car.

"I- I presented at the gardens..." Tyler replied weakly as his father and siblings came into the kitchen to investigate the smell.

"Fucking hell, that's you?" Jay asked with a grimace, bringing his sweatshirt up over his nose. Tyler scowled sideways at his younger brother before he looked at his mom, his heart thumping in his chest. Kelly looked at her husband, her lip between her teeth as they seemed to communicate non-verbally.

"You're... An omega?" She asked curiously and heard Jay snicker which was followed by a slap to the head by his father in response. Tyler looked down, feeling the swell of disappointment when no one moved.

"I am." Tyler whispered, "Mom- I-"

"Everyone out." She straightened up, "C'mon. Out."

"Wh-?" Tyler looked up from the floor as Kelly waved everyone out of the kitchen before she turned and looked at Frank and Tyler, "Mom?"

"Frank, could you give us a moment?"

"Oh, uh..." Frank cleared his throat and looked at Tyler, "I'll be in your room, yeah?"

"Okay..." Tyler managed, barely above a whisper. He watched Frank walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once his heavy boots were out of earshot, Kelly turned to her son and gestured for him to sit at the kitchen table.

Tyler sat down gingerly, looking at his hands as she sat across from him.

"What happened?"

"Frank and I were at the park and he got into an argument with... His friend and I got really upset about it and they just stopped and looked at me and told me I was all... Stinky. And I got all hot and knotty in my stomach and it got all pink around the edges."

"And now?"

"It hurts." Tyler whispered as he clutched his lower abdomen, "I'm so scared about being in the open and I just... It's too warm."

"That's definitely a heat cycle." Kelly sighed as she reached over to put her hand on her son's forehead, "I was hoping you would be a beta."

"So was I." Tyler whimpered, grimacing as another wave of pain clutched at his insides.

"But I'm proud of you." She interjected, "That you aren't having your first heat alone. A lot of omegas try and do it alone and end up feeling worse than they did before, and it can mess them up inside. I'm also glad that you haven't just found any old alpha to help you. You're a smart boy."

"I like Frank..." Tyler shrugged, "He's..."

"A beta." Kelly muttered, "I can tell. Honey, you know he's not... Right for you."

"I know." Tyler shifted, "But he's all I have right now." He gingerly got up, "He promised not to leave me until I'm okay again."

"Good." She stayed seated, watching Tyler walk slowly to the stairs, still clutching his stomach, "You'll feel better soon, hun."

"Thanks, Ma." Tyler muttered, his cheeks bright red as he turned to look at her, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"You've thought about it. Betas can't get omegas pregnant even if they tried. They're not compatible. And I'm glad you're waiting until you've left school."

"Like I had a choice." Tyler scowled, his blush increasing, "I didn't realise I'd be able to breed."

"An omega is an omega, regardless of what's in their pants. Granted, it's not a very popular thing to have... What you do. But it's not unheard of."

"Right."

"Ty?"

Tyler stopped, wishing it was over, and he turned, looking back into the kitchen at his mother, "Yes?"

"I'm sure Frank will be in a right state of mind throughout and will be able to come out every now and then to get what you need. I'll send your father out to get you some things." She smiled, the smile not quite reaching her eyes, "Just... Don't be too loud, think of your younger siblings and all. They don't need to hear that."

"Oh, my God." Tyler whispered, cringing as he disappeared from her view and walked into the hallway. He opened the door to his bedroom and found Frank sitting on his bed casually.

Their eyes locked for a moment when another ripple of pain attacked Tyler's lower half and he grimaced, staggering forward. He closed the door behind him and looked at Frank.

"You look..." Frank looked him over, "Pink."

"That's funny. I feel green." Tyler muttered as he pulled his shirt off and threw it aside, "It's so hot."

"Yeah..." Frank replied, his eyes on Tyler's naked skin, "It really is."

"I just." Tyler opened his closet and grabbed every item on the shelves and threw it all out onto the floor roughly before he reached up and pulled out all of the blankets and linen that was folded right on top. He turned and looked at it, letting out a whimper as he kicked off his shoes and toed them into the bottom of his closet.

He scratched behind his ear, "I know what I'm supposed to do with all of this but... I just... I don't know how or where to start."

"Don't look at me." Frank held his hands up, "I have no nesting desires whatsoever. That's your baby."

Tyler nodded, his eyes filling with tears as his bottom lip began to tremble. He looked down, sniffling as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"What is it?" Frank asked softly and Tyler shook his head vehemently, his cheeks flushing as he cried silently, "C'mon, what now?"

"You- You said..." Tyler sniffled as he went down onto his knees, frowning as he began rearranging shirts, "Said..."

"Said what?"

"Baby." Tyler sniffled quietly as he pushed materials around, the beet red quality of his face matching the heavy heart that seemed to radiate all over his skin, "I'm sorry."

"You're emotional." Frank shrugged, "I get it."

"I don't know how to do this. It's not in me. I'm... I'm such a failure as an omega already and I've- I've barely started." He wailed helplessly.

"Hang on." Frank got up, his hand giving Tyler's shoulder a squeeze as he opened the door and walked out. Tyler sat there, sniffling, as he clutched at the clothing on the floor. He stared at the muddled pile, sifting through it as tears blurred his eyes, mixing all of the colours into a dizzying array.

"What is it- Oh." Tyler heard his mother as she came into his room in front of Frank, "Oh, dear."

"Mom, I-" Tyler sniffed as she sat down on her knees beside him, "I don't- I can't-"

"Tyler, you're trying too hard." She smiled at all of the clothes, "No one's nest is the same as the others. Its gotta be whatever makes you the most comfortable. You're going to feel very vulnerable for the next few days, and you're going to want to do your best with this nest to feel less like hell."

"Yeah." Tyler nodded, wiping his eyes, "I just... I don't know anything."

"Do you just want a bed or do you want to be in something?" Kelly asked curiously and Tyler bit his lip, thinking about it.

"I don't know how to do either."

"That isn't what I asked." Kelly muttered, "What would you prefer?"

"In something." He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"So then build the base like a nest however you want to with what feels like enough." She smiled, "And then you have a frame and throw some blankets over."

"Can't I just borrow Madison's old beach tent." Tyler sighed, hearing Frank laugh behind him, the sound made him smile.

"You're welcome to do that." Kelly chuckled, "Should I grab it from the garage? It's still in there."

"I think I'll do that until next time, I'll be more prepared." Tyler watched as Kelly got up and walked out of his room. He looked at Frank who was leaning against the wall and smiling down at him, "How useless am I?"

"It's your first time, Ty." Frank whispered, "I'm surprised you're able to think straight."

"Well, I've already managed to ward off the first wave thanks to you. It's a moment of peace until the next wave hits, I guess."

"They say the first day is just the calm before the storm of day two." Frank shrugged, "I mean, I think so."

"God..." Tyler whispered as he began moving all of the clothing and linen out of the way, pulling his bedding off of his bed onto the floor as well when his mom leaned in, handing him a clear plastic disc with a zipper on the side with what looked like pink tarp inside, "Thanks."

"I sent your father out to the store." She added, "Anything else?"

"I'll be okay." Tyler looked at the pink pop-up tent in his hands, "Thanks. Does Maddie still want this?"

"You're the first one to touch it in years, why?"

"If I wanna cut it or something, fix it up...' Tyler shrugged.

"Go for it. I know you and your legs will have their own issues, let alone sharing it with someone else." Kelly looked at Frank who hadn't moved from against the wall.

"Great." Tyler muttered as he pulled at the zipper of the pup tent, yelping as it sprang out from the clear plastic holder, instantly popping into its lengthy shape, hitting him in the face and making him huff out, "I remember it being bigger."

Tyler got up and pushed the lightweight tent onto his bed, surprised that it was about the same size as the mattress with a zipper-door and a crescent-shaped roof. It looked like an upside-down taco rather than an actual tent.

"Why don't you go in and I'll pass you some stuff, Ty?" Frank smiled and Tyler looked at the tent before he walked to the end of the bed, pulled the flap open before he climbed in on his hands and knees. He sat there, looking at himself in the pink glow that the material around him had created on his skin.

"Okay." He sighed, holding an arm out of the tent, "Throw some shit in here."

"How about this first?" Frank asked as he held up Tyler's comforter for him, "Like a bottom layer instead of the itchy tent."

"So smart." Tyler muttered as he grabbed his red comforter from Frank, pulling the blanket into the tent. He lay it down behind him at the head of the tent and flattened it out over the bottom, wiggling around as he tried to manoeuvre it underneath him. He pushed the edges of the blanket up to the sides of the tent and sat down on it, smiling already, "What you got next, Frankie?"

"Some clothes?" Frank asked as he held out an arm full of Tyler's clothing which he grabbed and pulled them into the tent, rearranging them around himself and around the edges of the tent, "Frankie?"

"Ty?"

"Can you throw one of those sheets over the top of the tent, please?" Tyler asked, "I don't like how light it is in here."

"Sure." Frank muttered as Tyler continued to rearrange clothing, Tyler looked up as a dull thud landed on the tarp above. Tyler pursed his lips at the bundled up sheet, "Frankie? Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"I meant, um..." Tyler stuck his head out and looked at Frank with a smile, "Opening the sheet out and throwing it over like a blanket."

"Oh. That makes more sense..." Frank frowned, as he grabbed the sheet from the top of the tent and unfurled it in his hands before he shook it out. Tyler went back into the tent, straightening out the blanket beneath him, the pink light around him darkening as Frank threw a dark navy sheet on top of the tent, "How's that?"

"I don't know how much weight this tent can take." Tyler whispered, "Can you try one more?"

"'Course." Frank muttered with a grunt and Tyler could hear him shake out a second sheet before he was doused in an even darker pink as it was laid atop the last one, "Howzat?"

"Much better." Tyler whispered as he sat back on his behind, sitting in the middle of his makeshift nest, scratching behind his ear, his usual nervous tic. Frank's face appeared in the doorway of the tent with a small smile.

"Anything else?"

"Um..." Tyler looked around before he lay himself down, "All of the pillows."

"Right." Frank mumbled as he disappeared, grabbing all of Tyler's pillows as the omega fanned himself, a hot flash taking over his skin. Frank appeared, throwing cushions into the tent for Tyler to organise.

Once the nest was exactly how Tyler wanted, his pedantic nature taking over as he continuously tried to fix the tiniest details. Frank sat at the entrance, waiting for permission to enter, as Tyler finished moving and removing and muttering to himself.

"I think... I'm done." Tyler announced as he smacked his thighs lightly, rubbing them with his hands. He looked at Frank with a blush to his cheeks and a nervous smile to his lips, "You- You wanna come in?"

"Am I allowed?" Frank asked curiously, sitting up on his knees as he leaned in and stuck his head into the tent. Tyler shifted all the way back against the end of the tent, his legs stretched out in front of him, his feet swaying in and out slowly, his eyes on his boyfriend, "What?"

"Help." Tyler whispered as he unfastened his pants, "Please."

"With?" Frank asked, a frown in his brows as he looked around inside of the nest when Tyler lifted his hips, whining low. The half hard erection straining in his jeans had Frank's eyes widening and he reached forward, tucking his fingers into the denim before he tugged it down to the omega's knees.

Tyler let out a sigh of relief at the rush of air to his blazing hot thighs and lay his head back against the pillow. The intense sugary musk of omega heat filled the tent, the heady scent overcoated with cinnamon and with a pure secretion that was so unique to his status that it couldn't be denied.

He felt Frank tug his jeans down all the way, sliding the pants off before he went back up and rid Tyler of his underwear. Tyler heard Frank's breath slip in sharply and he rolled onto his stomach, both hiding his embarrassment in the pillow and showing himself to the mate he had decided to share his nest with.

Tyler could hear the sounds of material behind him, faint rustlings and the sound of buttons, all of which was punctuated with a light thump as Frank's clothing hit his floor beside the bed.

The door to the tent was opened wider as Frank shouldered his way in gently, climbing sinuously over Tyler and dragging his body over the omega as he entered the nest. Tyler let out a whine, his hips lifting instinctively, as Frank pressed his naked body against Tyler while steady arms keeping his dead weight aloft.

Tyler turned his head slowly, tentatively, and looked up at the beta above him, biting on his lips as he ground his hips back up, whining with desperation pooling at his lips like the saliva that coated them.

"You do know I can't..." Frank breathed out, "Do all of the things you need, right?"

"Don't care." Tyler's voice was barely above a whimper, a light sheen of sweat already coating his skin, the pheromones leaving him were stifling.

"Good." Frank kept himself up as he stroked a hand down Tyler's side before his fingers dipped between the omega's thighs, his skin coated with slick from before they had gotten home. He let out a small groan, his hand drifting from Tyler's thighs to his own erection, pumping roughly as his dick reddened and hardened into its fullest girth.

"Here." Frank whispered, sitting up on his knees, hoisting Tyler's hips up. Even though Frank wasn't very tall, he still was a lot bigger than the intended use for a pop-up tent and he listened to his own hair scratch against the tarp. He scowled, lowering his body flush with Tyler's, one strong arm keeping his body up as the other lined himself up.

Tyler gasped at the feeling, whining high in his throat before he stuffed his face into the pillow, already shaking.

Frank slid in slowly, teeth gritted, back muscles tensed and hands balled into the blanket beneath the omega. He continued to push in with relative ease thanks to the gush of slick that rolled down Tyler's flesh in corpulent waves of personalised lubricant and shear manifested desire to breed.

Sure, his body wouldn't be getting the latter from Frank, it was physically impossible considering his status and the fact that betas didn't go through rut cycles, but Tyler's body didn't care as long as it got the much-needed release of his pent up, seventeen-year wait.

Frank bottomed out with a short thrust, gasping shakily as he took a short break, his head spinning. He could feel Tyler growing restless beneath him. The omega was finally feeling the fullness he had been craving, the heaviness of something finally inside of him. He preened at the stretch of his muscles around the hardness inside of him, rocking his hips slowly as a gentle protest to the lack of movement.

Frank's body moved in a pitchy rhythm as he tried to keep himself up and his hips moving. Tyler wanted to stop and ask why he was facing this way, curious as to why Frank kept a tight fist in his hair and kept his face in the pillow while the other hand had an agonising dig of tips in his hip. Tyler opened his mouth to ask when a slew of short moans left him instead. He frowned, he knew his first time wasn't really supposed to be much but he was surprised to say the least.

He also knew that his heats were supposed to be a flurry of intense sexual need and frustration and perhaps they were, but he was more than uncomfortable than anything else as his own pestering slick ran down his thighs.

Tyler could start to feel Frank sliding in and out of him a bit more than before and he gasped, clutching at the blanket beneath his pillow, mouth open and drooling freely. He arched his back, willing Frank deeper, so much deeper than he was able to.

Yes, it was good, it was better than expected but it just wasn't enough to satiate the wolf inside of him that was positively clawing its way out of his skin. He pulled forward and away from Frank with a whine, pausing as he pushed back, gasping as he felt the flush slap of Frank's hips on his sensitive ass.

"Frank, please." He whined out, his hips stirring back and forth from side to side, "Please."

"Please what?" Frank panted, his voice raw, "What is it?" He ran a hand over Tyler's side slowly.

"Just... Anything." Tyler begged profusely, his thighs shaking with the need that was definitely building more, tears threatening to fall.

"I told you." Frank mumbled, his breath still heavy, "I'm... Not- I don't have what you need to fix this."

"What- What do I need?" Tyler moaned brokenly, "Tell me, Frankie."

"You..." Frank punctuated the word with a poignant thrust into the shivering omega, "You need an alpha, Ty." He slid out and in again a little sharper than the previous, and Tyler let out a tiny gasp, "A bigger alpha."

"W- Why?" Tyler asked, his voice completely devoid of pitch or depth, a rasping and desperate whimper as he clutched at the comforter and scented his face into it. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt Frank slowly pull out of him, the slick suction an embarrassing tell of his requisite urgency and yearning need to be bred.

"To fill you up." Frank whispered as he slid two of his deft fingers into Tyler slowly and without warning. The omega let out a groan and pushed back against the intrusion, grunting as he grit his teeth, his nose crinkling, "Bigger and better than I can." Frank whispered as he added his third finger, sliding them in and out faster, crooking them.

Tyler turned, his head stuffed into the pillow as his own fluids ran down his legs and his stomach, seeping and leaking through crevices, over valleys and slopes of sweaty, olive skin. Tyler could feel the trickle of a rivulet of his own precum parallel with his own breeding slick as it ran down his inner thigh to his knee.

"I bet that's all you want." Frank whispered, his fingers stroking quickly, pistoning in and out as he added an easy fourth to Tyler's more-than-ready hole. Tyler gasped out, rubbing his face into the sopping wet pillow beneath him before biting into it, "A big alpha to come in and fill you up. Knot you and breed you, Ty. Am I wrong?"

"More- More, please." Tyler begged as the knots in his stomach tightened and pulled with gilded hooks on his other organs, tugging and rearranging as he chased his orgasm.

"More?" Frank asked wryly, his voice cracking- Enough for Tyler to gauge on to the fact that he was roughly fisting at his own erection as he slid the very last of his free fingers into Tyler with the faintest of wet pops. Tyler let out a cry, his head lifting, his eyes scrunched so tight that blue rimmed the edges behind his eyelids. He could feel Frank's arm slide into him slowly, knuckles brushing against his prostate not once but twice. His hips bucked back and he staggered, toes curling at the agony, "Is this what you want? Is this the 'more' you were begging for?"

"Yesyesyes- I- Fuck." Tyler groaned, "Please don't stop. Pleasepleaseplease."

"Shut it." Frank whispered as he sped his pistoning motions, his hand clenching and unclenching, "Such a whiny boy, Ty."

"S'close." Tyler sobbed brokenly, his hips canting roughly as a fresh and hot torrent of tears darkened in blotches on his pillow and stung his already flushed skin, "F- Fuck."

"Is this what it takes?" Frank asked, his voice hollow as a moan ended his sentence, "So much just to make you come."

Tyler cried out into the pillow as the white-hot sparks spat out like firecrackers in his lower stomach before he felt them shoot out and attack his nervous system with their seductive bite. He came in a heavy burst beneath him as Frank massaged his prostate with three hard fingers. The omega's legs spasmed with his body as he rocked back and crowned his climax for everything he could as the shuddering whimpers fell like his jowled spit.

He pulled forward, whining at the sharp oversensitivity, grimacing at the tug of his asshole as Frank's entire hand pulled out harshly. He fell down gingerly into the sheets, his lips pursing at the cool feel of the spurts of his own release squelched against his stomach. He let out a small groan and turned to look at his partner in the semi-darkness, his cheeks flushing as Frank's eyes glowed back in the wolfish way they all did.

"I-"

"Don't say anything." Frank whispered as he climbed over Tyler's leg and lay down beside him on his side, head held up by his elbow, "Heats are messy. I did what I had to or I wouldn't even need to be here."

"I guess..." Tyler whispered as he scooted closer, his brain instantly overthinking everything as his heart loudly drummed in his ears, roaring like a primal animal as his inner wolf lay satiated for the time being. Frank lay a casual and lazy arm over Tyler's waist and closed his eyes.

"Let me know when you need me again." He mumbled before stifling a yawn, "However it is."

"Okay." Tyler replied into the silence, a finger tracing over a tattoo on Frank's bicep with delicate care as a frown furrowed his brows, still thinking of the events that had come to pass and just how worrisome it all was. He and Frank both knew how incompatible they really were, down to their genetics.

Even if Tyler really did like Frank, which he did, he was starting to wonder whether or not they could be together like they wanted, or if his wolf would overtake the human side of him, make him see the primal reasons why he couldn't be with someone who wasn't made for him. If it wasn't clear before, it was starting to dawn on him now in bright oranges and reds. But still, he curled up closer to his boyfriend, pushing those thoughts aside as he drifted into a light sleep in wait for the next wave of his heat.

 

A/N: I forgot to upload these aesthetics I made for the boys on the last chapter so here they are. Sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been five days since the very start of Tyler’s first heat cycle. Five days of agony as his body went through waves of primal need to breed and a flurry of emotions that he couldn’t even begin to process. Five days of blind lust for the partner he had shared his nest with despite realising much too quickly that Frank couldn’t now, or ever, give him what he wanted.

And despite Frank not always being the brightest, Tyler was beginning to realise that he wasn’t alone in these sad epiphanies and that Frank was also thinking about just how out of sync they were.

It was Thursday now, five days after the best and worst day of Tyler’s life and they lay in his nest, Tyler curled up small with his legs up and Frank curled around him, his chest warm against the omega’s back. They hadn’t spoken since waking up and Tyler could tell something was different when he had roused from his sleep. He didn’t feel as lust-driven, as blind with desperate need. Some of the fog had lifted.

He knew from his mother how a heat cycle worked now, he vaguely remembered what she had said to him despite trying to block out the awkwardness of it all.

_“Here,” Kelly insisted as she waited outside of Tyler’s nest on that fateful Saturday afternoon, a bag held out to the two boys, “From the store.”_

_“You can come in if you like.” Tyler croaked, his voice heavy from sleep._

_“I can’t.” Kelly insisted, “I could never.”_

_Tyler sat up with a frown, a slow and sluggish motion that his body could barely register, his limbs feeling as though he were dragging himself through molasses. He peered out of the door to the nest and up at his mother, “Why?”_

_“It’s your nest, sweetheart. No omega shares a nest with another omega, biological law. It’s your space.” She explained and Tyler looked down, biting on his lip, “What?”_

_“There’s so much I don’t know…” Tyler whispered, his voice wavering as he tried not to cry, knowing just how wholly stupid his reasonings were._

_“Let’s start from the beginning and I explain everything for you.” Kelly set the plastic bag down on the floor and sat beside it at the end of the bed. She smiled up at him supportively before she dug into the packet and pulled out a bottle of water, opening it and handing it to Tyler, “We can go through whatever you can focus on for now.”_

_“All of it. All the rules.” Tyler took a sip of the water, relishing in the cool feel of the liquid as it flushed down his parched throat._

_“Alright, I’ll see what I know offhand.” Kelly frowned, “Well, omegas are usually female but males are not unheard of or even very rare. It’s not a rule but I thought you’d like to know. They say that one in twenty families have a male omega somewhere along the way.”_

_“That’s… Not too bad.” Tyler closed his water and set it aside before he rolled onto his stomach to face his mother, resting his chin on his hands, “What else?”_

_“Omegas go into a heat cycle every month for a year and thereafter it settles into, usually, every three months.” Kelly smiled, “So you’ll have this every month until this time next year and then it’ll ease itself out and be more manageable.”_

_“Can’t wait….” Tyler muttered sarcastically as he brought his feet up behind him, swinging them slowly in the air as he crossed his ankles._

_“An omega’s heat cycle can involve a lot of symptoms and that sort of thing too.” Kelly explained, “Mood swings, cramps, nesting, paranoia, increased sex drive, lessened appetite, trouble concentrating, a pink glare around their vision, forgetfulness… Um, hot flashes, heightened sense of smell and light sensitivity.” She pursed her lips, “I think that’s all of them.”_

_“I fricking hope so.” Tyler mumbled, putting his forehead on his hands, the brightness of his room was now affecting his eyes, which did in fact, have a pink tint around the edges._

_“Unfortunately, male omegas have higher risk in pregnancy.” Kelly whispered and Tyler let out a small groan in response, “Betas cannot impregnate an omega.”_

_Tyler looked up at that, his mouth dropping into a little ‘o’ of surprise, “Really?”_

_“Really.” She nodded, smiling, “Why do you think I was so proud about you picking Frank as your first heat partner. By the way, where is he?”_

_“I sent him off to go home and get some stuff for himself.” Tyler muttered, “He takes medications and stuff for his stomach and other things, I guess. He has a stomach condition and he’s lactose intolerant.”_

_“Didn’t you boys have ice cream on your first date?” Kelly tilted her hair to the side and Tyler let out a small chuckle, nodding._

_“He likes to play chicken with his own stomach and plays it pretty fast and loose with the term ‘intolerant’.” Tyler mused, smiling as a blush tinted his cheeks, “He’s silly.”_

_“He seems lovely. Won’t give me a litter of grandkids though.” She added in with a sigh, “Omegas cannot impregnate other omegas. Doesn’t matter who or how. Only an alpha can give an omega a baby.”_

_“Can a beta get another beta pregnant?” Tyler asked, frowning with intense curiosity._

_“That they can do, I suppose.” Kelly smiled, “What? You look like you have a question?”_

_“If a beta can get other betas pregnant…” Tyler frowned, “Do they also have heats or… What’s the other thing called?”_

_“Ruts?” Kelly asked and Tyler nodded, a blush furiously colouring his cheeks and bridge of his nose, “No they don’t. They don’t need it. Their pregnancy rate isn’t as high as an alpha and omega mix, which is why a lot of betas don’t bother and leave the breeding to their superior mix.”_

_“I see.” Tyler whispered, “So they can do it, but it doesn’t always happen.”_

_“Exactly. Now alphas have the very earthy smells, betas have the floral smells and omegas have the sweeter smells.”_

_“I- Um…” Frank frowned, “Frank’s a beta and he doesn’t smell like flowers, he smells like pine.”_

_“I suppose that pine could be a floral smell if you look at it from a distance, if you squint. It’s a tree after all, a plant.” Kelly squinted for affect, making her son laugh behind his hands, “Like your smell, your scent… Cinnamon. It’s an omega smell but is it really sweet? No. It’s got a spice to it. It’s not an exact science, after all. It’s more of a helpful guideline.”_

_“What about…” Tyler fought the mental image in his head, “Leather?”_

_“That’s a strong alpha smell. Very rare.” Kelly smiled, “Why?”_

_“Kid at my school smells like leather.” Tyler shrugged it off, “What else?”_

_“Omegas present their status a lot later than others. Alphas are usually first, because it’s the strongest status. Some kids even present at twelve or thirteen. Betas come along a lot later, usually in sophmore year or even junior and omegas much later. Your uncle’s wife is an omega, she only presented at twenty-four.” Kelly explained, “Poor girl. Although by then it was obvious.”_

_“Why wasn’t it obvious for me, then?” Tyler probed, a furrow now in his brows, “I’m already eighteen.”_

_“I suppose it was just because you didn’t behave like any omega we know. I know you’re quiet and reserved sometimes but other than that, you just seemed a lot like your other beta siblings, sweetheart.” Kelly put a hand out on the mattress toward her son with a small smile, “Not that we think any less of you because of who you are now.”_

_“What else is there?” Tyler changed the subject swiftly, tears welling in his eyes._

_“Wolves don’t smell out their potential mate once they’ve presented. That’s a myth that was made up a long time ago. Sure, most of the time the smells of a mate is usually compatible with their partner but not always. A mate for life is chosen by instinct and feeling, not by scent.”_

_“Oh.” Tyler scowled at the words his mom had said, fidgeting his fingers against the opening zipper of the tent, “That complicates things a bit, doesn’t it?”_

_“It beats suddenly clinging to someone because of their smell even if you barely know them.” Kelly chided, “Or hate them. Just because they’re your soul mate I don’t think it meant that you fell in love immediately. Now that complicates things.”_

_“True.” Tyler mumbled, “What else is there, mom?”_

_“Many things,” Kelly adjusted before she pulled the plastic packet into her lap and looked into it, “Traditional wolf law is that wolves find their mate early on in life so that by the time they mate and bond, they’re still young enough to breed and young enough to breed more than once.”_

_“Like you and dad?” Tyler offered, chewing on his bottom lip as Kelly unpacked the contents of the large bag on the floor for him._

_“Exactly. We only had two litters. One when I was seventeen and the other when I was eighteen.” Kelly smiled, “The youngest that wolves are allowed to mate is sixteen.”_

_“Oh.” Tyler swallowed, “And here I am, at eighteen. Unmated and unbred and ancient.” he let out a groan, his head falling into his arms as a small sniff came out._

_“Don’t be silly, Ty. Just because the law is sixteen, doesn’t mean people are doing it. Most omegas are still unpresented at that age anyway. You’re not as alone as you think you are, sweetheart.”_

_“But…” Tyler buried his head further into his arms, face mushed up against the blankets, “Imfahanuhli.”_

_“What?” Kelly asked with a small frown, “Lift your head up, I can barely hear you.”_

_“I said…” Tyler picked his head up a fraction, still hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, “I’m fat and ugly.”_

_“Oh nonsense.” Kelly scoffed, “I’m not even starting on that thread with you, you absurd child. Now…” She continued and Tyler lifted his head, his eye peeking out somewhat to glance at her as she continued, “Nesting is an integral part of a cycle for an omega and provides shelter, nesting has no guidelines and is suited more to the individual wolf. Like you have done. It is important for an omega to share their cycles with another wolf, spending it alone can mentally scar a young wolf early on and can lead to anxiety, paranoia and issues dealing with separation and breeding.”_

_“Really?”_

_“It’s one of the few times in an omega’s life where they feel at most vulnerable and scared and with the hormones and emotions, spending it alone can be terrifying.” Kelly pursed her lips, “Imagine that you currently had no one to be here for you and hold you or help you, how would you feel?”_

_Tyler stared at her, his heart sinking as he tried to mentally picture it. His chest seized, his stomach knotted up as tears welled in his eyes and his bottom lip quivered, “I- I don’t…”_

_“Exactly.” Kelly added in as she looked at her eldest son’s face, “That’s why you have Frank. Now, most heats last for five days like this, but a full week or even longer for the symptoms and scent smell to disappear.”_

_“Disappear?” Tyler squeaked, “What?”_

_“Well, your normal scent will still be there, the cinnamon. But right now your body is emitting a second smell underneath it that lets other wolves and potential mates know what’s going on with you. It’s called a ‘mate semoto’.”_

_“What’s that mean?”_

_“A mate semoto is the latin term for what an omega does. They send out waves of their breeding scent. It translates into ‘mate reach’.” Kelly smiled, “Pretty straightforward. And once your heat is over, the undertones disappear and you smell like you again.”_

_“Good.” Tyler whispered before wincing, cringing at a small twinge in his lower stomach, “What else.”_

_“Let’s see…” Kelly frowned, “An alpha rut lasts for six days and takes a week for the symptoms and smell to disappear.”_

_“What exactly happens during… That.” Tyler asked, hiding his face somewhat behind his arm as a blush spattered his cheeks, nose and ears, warming his face up even more than the hot flashes._

_“A rut is what alphas breed with. Most of the time, an alpha doesn’t create a high enough sperm count to breed. Unless they’re on a rut. So it’s like firing blanks most of the time. Even if an omega is in heat.” Kelly explained and Tyler could feel the blush extending over his neck slowly, creeping like a malevolent stream in a flood._

_“And then?”_

_“When an alpha goes through a rut, their body becomes more biologically suited for breeding and protecting an omega. But they also turn into enormous morons.” Kelly laughed quietly, “They get highly triggered emotions, increased temperature, a higher sex drive, heightened senses, alertness, primal instincts, drawbacks into their inner wolf, mutism, increased appetite, fatigue and… Knots.”_

_Tyler looked away at the last mention, ignoring it completely despite the word having an adverse effect on his insides, “Oh. How often do they happen?”_

_“Every month.” Kelly insisted, “They don’t even out like heats do.”_

_“That’s gotta suck.” Tyler snorted._

_“An alpha’s rut shifts according to the people around them. Their families or other alphas and omegas. Depends on who they’re with but it usually finds a settling point after a month or two.”_

_“Shifts?” Tyler frowned, “People can influence ruts?”_

_“And heat cycles.” Kelly smiled and Tyler’s eyes widened in surprise, “Increased interaction with a new alpha can influence the heat cycles of an omega. As well as a new omega influencing a rut in alphas. It’s biological. It’s your body trying to sync up with a mate for breeding. Although it takes a lot longer than a month to completely sync unless you spend every waking moment together.”_

_“Wow…” Tyler muttered under his breath, wincing at another sharp cramp, “What else?”_

_“Not much else that I can remember.” Kelly shrugged, “I think I’ve covered everything except for actual mating.”_

_“Oh, god. Please no.” Tyler cringed, “Please.”_

_“I won’t.” She laughed, “The only thing I can think of is about scent blockers and neutralisers.”_

_“What about them?”_

_“Well, they’re frowned upon. They’re only given out in extreme cases and with a doctor’s prescription.” Kelly shrugged as she got up slowly off of the floor, dusting off her pants, “If there is anything else, I’ll write it down for you for another time. You look like you’re in a bit of pain.”_

_“Just cramps.” Tyler shrugged, “Frank’ll be here soon, it’s okay.”_

_“Good.” Kelly sighed, “Here, I’ve laid all of your food and water out for you so you don’t have to dig around.”_

_“Thanks.” Tyler mumbled, “Can I have painkillers or something.”_

_“Unfortunately not.” Kelly walked to the door and looked back at her son who was just barely peering out of the door to his nest with a sad expression, “They don’t mix well with heat hormones, sometimes they don’t work and sometimes they can mess everything up. It isn’t recommended.”_

_“Oh.” Tyler whispered as he curled back up inside the nest, hearing his bedroom door open and close as he wrapped his arms around his legs and closed his eyes._

Tyler lay in that exact position now, remembering everything as tears filled his eyes, “Frankie?”

“Hmm?”

“Promise me something.” Tyler whispered, his voice breaking twice as his throat closed up and his eyes welled up with tears, “Promise me that this doesn’t change anything.”

“Of course not.” Frank sighed softly, his fingers rubbing soft circles over Tyler’s skin, “This doesn’t change anything.”

“You swear, Frankie?”

“I do.” Frank mumbled quietly.

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you…” Tyler bit his lip, “I mean… You’ve never really called me anything besides my name. Even though we’re together.” Tyler turned to look at Frank over his shoulder, timid brown eyes meeting a tired hazel, “Why?”

“I’m not a ‘nicknames’ guy.” Frank shrugged, “I guess I just prefer your name.”

“Oh.”

~

Tyler stood at the entrance to the school the following Monday, his eyes anxiously scanning through the slow drizzle of kids that begrudgingly walked into the building. Tyler had yet to hear from Frank ever since the Thursday they spent together. Frank had gone home that night and hadn’t been at school the next day. Frank hadn’t even messaged Tyler once that weekend and Tyler’s anxiety had grown paramount since then, so much so that his nails had been bitten down to the quick and he was sure he had scratched a bald spot in the back of his head.

He looked around still, unable to quell the nerves knotting his stomach as he bit at the skin on the side of his thumb.

Finally he saw Frank walking through the gate, his beanie pulled down and headphones placed over them, his head cast down as he walked with Dallon and Brendon.

Tyler smiled as he took a step forward, waiting for Frank to greet him. Frank looked up as he passed the omega before he looked back at the ground and carried on walking towards the lockers. Tyler's stomach fell, his brows knitting as a million questions raged in his brain. He stared after Frank, his mouth opening and closing a million times like a confused guppy.

“And now?” Jenna asked as she appeared beside Tyler, looking at him with mild concern, “If you’re trying to catch flies, you’re meant to keep your mouth open.”

“I-” Tyler looked at her, his eyes wide and glassy with his own puzzled concern, “What-”

“What happened?” Jenna frowned, pulling her blue beanie down over her hair, “Why do you look like you’ve witnessed a Greek tragedy?”

“Frank…” Tyler whispered, “He hasn’t spoken to me since Thursday before he left and now… He looked at me and just kept walking. He didn’t even say ‘hi’.”

“That’s no good…” Jenna hissed as she surged forward in Frank’s direction but Tyler was too quick, knowing her too well. He grabbed her by the arm as she snapped, her bared teeth in his direction angrily, “I oughta fuckin…”

“Don’t, Jen.” Tyler whispered, squeezing her arm, “He probably just needs some space after the week we had.”

Jenna let out a scoff, stepping back and running her hands over her jacket front, “As if. That’s the worst thing you can do. Especially for a newly presented omega. Doesn’t he fucking care?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know. It is Frank we’re talking about.” Tyler reminded her.

“Yeah well maybe someone should fucking remind him.” She snarled again, throwing her backpack further onto her shoulder, her blue eyes glacial as they bore deadly holes into Frank as she and Tyler walked passed him. Frank looked up for a split second, catching Jenna’s glacial gaze, before his head dropped back down to his phone, “Pig.”

“Jen, that’s still my boyfriend you’re talking about.” Tyler muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, eyes scanning the crowds absentmindedly.

“Doesn’t deserve to be.” Jenna mumbled to herself, “He better get himself straight back into gear soon or I’ll… I’ll…”

“You’ll… What, exactly?” Tyler quipped, pursing his lips as they walked to their first class together, “He’s pretty strong for a beta.”

“Oh, and I'm not?” Jenna snapped again, directing her heated gaze to Tyler, who rolled his eyes.

“Is that what I said? Did those words come out of my mouth?” He asked sarcastically, “You know that's not what I said, Jenna.”

She let out a huff, folding her arms and pursing her lips as she scowled away from Tyler.

He let out a sigh, “I'm just going to give him some space for the day. I have discus practice later when he has soccer, I'll try and talk to him then.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Tyler sat in the soccer field that overcast Monday afternoon beside his brother. He watched the rest of his discus team practicing their throws and watched Zack write down the distances that were shouted out to him by whoever was measuring.

In between that, however, he was also watching the goalie nearby with concern. Frank was as lithe and speedy as ever as he caught every soccer ball kicked his way.

Frank didn't even look his way once since walking onto the field some thirty minutes ago. Tyler curled his legs closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly.

“Oh, for God sake.” Zack sighed out, putting the pen behind his ear and the clipboard down on the grass, “You could depress Barney with that mopey mug. Would you just fucking talk to him. For my sake, if not your own damn sanity. You're driving me insane with your sighing and fidgeting.”

Tyler looked at his younger brother with a small scowl, “I can't just- He's busy.”

“You can just. You're his boyfriend. You can go and talk to him. If it's important, soccer practice can wait.” Zack encouraged, “Please just go and find out what's going on. At this rate, you'll be grey before twenty.”

“Fine. Fine.” Tyler mumbled, “I get your point.”

Tyler took a step closer when Frank jumped, pulling his phone out. He pulled his goalie glove off with his teeth and answered his phone with a wide smile. Tyler paused, watching Frank laugh heartily on the phone before he turned and waved at someone just off field.

Frank ran off toward the other side of the field away from Tyler. The omega watched as his boyfriend scooped up another person and twirled them into a hug. Tyler squinted, unable to see who it was from the distance he was at and it was difficult for him to concentrate over the roaring pound of his pulse in his ears.

Frank took their hand and walked back onto the field.

“Is that fucking Gerard Way?” Zack spluttered in surprise, obviously watching the scene as well.

Tyler felt his mouth dry when he finally recognised the boy that was holding hands with Frank. And it was, indeed, Gerard Way, another beta in their year that he and Frank shared music class with.

“Maybe… Maybe his hands are cold?” Tyler looked down at his brother, “Maybe… I mean, Frank was wearing gloves so his hands are warm.”

“Yeah. And in that same vein… Maybe I'm a long lost descendant of Winnie the Pooh.” Zack muttered simply, “Get off it.”

The Joseph brothers watched Frank shamelessly flirting with Gerard against the goalpost and Tyler swallowed.

“I- I can't believe he…” Tyler shook his head, his knees trembling.

“Go and punch him. Or… My friend Ed has laxatives on him.” Zack offered and Tyler wanted to laugh, but no sound left his dry throat as he found himself walking over to Frank.

Of course, Josh was watching all of this. He stood a couple feet away from Josh, feet planted on the grass with a soccer ball in his hands as his goalie chatted up a rather giggly boy he had only met once.

And then he noticed that same ethereal cinnamon scent and glanced over. He saw Tyler watching beside Zack, saw Tyler's tanned skin gleam in the afternoon sun, his smooth legs on show in a tiny pair of shorts. Josh raised a single eyebrow as Tyler nervously walked towards Frank.

The last thing he knew was that Tyler and Frank were dating and the last time he saw them he had run away from the two of them humping against a tree. He didn't want to admit that the sight made him feel a multitude of emotions that ranged from nausea and anger on Frank's part and a jealous lust for the lean omega.

Josh was pulled out of his hazy daydream when he noticed Tyler a few feet behind Frank, hands screwed into fists at his side as he more than likely tried to steel his nerves. Josh has never ever thanked his lucky stars for heightened alpha hearing as much as he had now. He could quite clearly hear Frank's flirting and knew he could just as easily hear the conversation that was about to happen.

“Frank.” Tyler whispered, his voice barely audible. He frowned, clearing his throat when he tried again, “Frank.”

Gerard tucked his black hair behind his ear, eyes locked with Tyler. He raised a hand and pointed at him for Frank, whose shoulders slumped and he turned to face Tyler.

“What?” Frank asked softly, “What do you want?”

“I don't… I just…” Tyler began, his brain running miles ahead of his unwilling mouth, “I don't understand.”

Frank turned completely to look at Tyler, his lips pursed, “Ty. I thought it was best for us. You and I both know it would never work.”

“You could have at least said something.” Tyler whispered, his voice wavering as he pushed back tears. Josh scowled at the sight and at Frank who looked highly uncomfortable.

“I figured it was best this way. I thought you'd figure it out eventually.” Frank shrugged, “We just aren't… Uh, what's the word.”

“Compatible.” Gerard whispered as he leaned in and Frank nodded. Josh continued watching with a burning curiosity as Tyler's shoulders slumped.

“Yeah. That.”

“You promised that you wouldn't leave.” Tyler mumbled and looked down, his face flushing a rejected shade of pale.

“No.” Frank replied simply and the omega looked up with a frown, “I promised that nothing would change between us. And it hasn't. This is exactly what would happen, it didn't change. We weren't meant to be together from the start and that's that.”

“That's not fair.” Josh heard Tyler whispered as his gaze dropped, “You planned this from the moment you found out what I am.”

“I planned nothing.” Frank stated curtly, “This is just how it ends, Tyler. I didn't want to have an omega. I thought you were a beta. Like me. I wanted someone I can just have fun with. I didn't want someone who would depend on me like you do. I helped you out because you needed me. But it's over now.”

Josh watched, his fingers in a death grip on the ball. He pressed hard, anger surging through his body to the point that it hurt. His teeth gritted down, grinding together as a snarl pulled at his throat.

The sound shook the other three when it hit them and they lifted their heads to look at him. Frank and Gerard both stiffened at the snarl and Tyler's legs shook. Tyler looked at Josh and Josh stared back, the anger still coursing, unable to find an outlet when-

_Bam!_

Josh's hands squeezed too hard, his fingers pressing until the ball in his grip popped loudly, air escaping the sewn leather and it's rubber interior. Josh dropped the deflated ball to the ground, his knuckles cracking as his fingers clenched.

Tyler looked at Josh, panting softly, before he turned and ran off. Josh watched him run, his white Keds squeaking over the grass as he disappeared behind the stadium bleachers of the soccer field.

Josh looked from the bleachers to Frank and back again, scowling.

“What the fuck was that about?” Frank asked pointedly after a moment of silence.

“Accident.” Josh muttered with a shrug, “I was thinking about the algebra test earlier.”

“Yeah. It was dicey.” Frank shrugged and turned back to Gerard.

“You're an asshole.” Josh stated loudly, watching Frank's shoulders hunch up a little and he turned to look at Josh.

“What?”

“He ran off crying because of you.” Josh gestured to the bleachers, “Well?”

“Well, what?” Frank asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Josh let out a small sigh, deciding it was best not to have Frank interfere anymore, “Go and find a new ball.”

“Me?” Frank asked, seemingly appalled at the idea, eyebrows cast together in outrage.

“Yes. You. And take your friend with you. Store room.” Josh pointed to the school building, watching as Frank took Gerard's hand and tugged him towards the gym. Josh waited until Frank was far enough away before he walked towards the bleachers.

He peered behind them, seeing a tiny pair of shoes and skinny ankles poking out from behind one of the structure walls of the stone benches above. He let out a small huff and walked over to the pair of legs, coming around the side of it to see Tyler attached to the very same smooth pair of legs he had seen.

Tyler was curled up against it, sobbing into as pressed a phone to his ear. Josh pursed his lips and crouched down, sitting beside Tyler with his usual impeccable balance.

“Y-You were right, Jen. You… He…” Tyler wailed softly and Josh looked down at the grass in silence. He could hear Jenna yelling angrily on the phone and it only seemed to make Tyler sadder. He let out a pitchy sob, his head dropping as he cried even harder than before.

Josh gingerly took the phone from Tyler's grasp and the omega looked up, his dark chocolate eyes wide and glassy. Josh put the phone to his ear.

“Tyler? Tyler? What did he do? Are you okay? Are you-?”

“Jen.” Josh replied, silencing her instantly, “Don't worry about it. I got it.”

“Josh?” She asked with blatant surprise, “What happened? Was Frank-?”

“Yes. Frank. He was… Being Frank.” Josh sighed, stiffening as Tyler let out a soft sniffle and lay his head on Josh's exposed arm.

“I'll fucking kill him.” She spat venomously.

“Honestly, be my guest. I suppose being beaten up by a girl will take him down a peg.” Josh muttered, hearing a small and weak laugh from Tyler as he wiped his eyes, “But I'll take care of him for now.”

“Are- Are you sure? It's not that I don't trust you but…” Jenna trailed off, “Your track record with my best friend isn't spotless.”

“That's true.” Josh scratched at his chin, “But I have experience dealing with Frank's leftovers.”

“Leftovers?!” Jenna screeched, her voice rising in pitch to the point that even Tyler grimaced.

“Good leftovers. Fancy leftovers. Like a good steak of sorts, I promise.” Josh smiled, “I gotta go.”

“...Fine.” Jenna relented, “Fine. But I'm fucking watching you, Dun.”

“I'll keep that in advisement.” Josh replied before hanging up and setting the phone down on Tyler's thigh before he looked up at the omega with pursed lips.

“I'm leftovers.” Tyler mumbled, sniffing.

“Don't listen to him.” Josh whispered, watching Tyler jump in fright and look up, “I did tell you he's a dickbag.”

“I-If y-you just c-came here to g-gloat then y-you can…” Tyler wiped his nose on his bare arm, “...Eat shit.”

“I didn't. But thanks for the offer.” Josh sighed as he sat down properly beside Tyler with his legs out in front of him, keeping himself upright with his arms out behind him.

“What then?” Tyler asked with a wet sniff, burying his face back into his arms.

“To see if I can help. Somehow.” Josh muttered, “Tell me what happened.”

Tyler shrugged, wringing his hands in his lap. He bit on his bottom lip and Josh noticed it, Tyler's lip swollen from his tears. He looked up at Tyler's wet lashes and withheld a thin sigh.

“I guess I… I misunderstood.” Tyler mumbled cryptically and Josh looked down, knowing he'd have to try better than that to get him to talk without admitting that he had heard them on the field.

“Well, I mean…” Josh cleared his throat, “You guys seemed pretty okay when I saw you at the gardens. What happened after that?”

“ We went home and…” Tyler swallowed, “He stayed with me. The whole time almost. Helped me.”

“It was your first… Right?” Josh asked softly, trying not to embarrass the already-and-still emotional omega. Tyler nodded, curling his legs up tighter against his chest as he scratched at his neck and sniffled, “And then?”

“And- And I knew… I think we both did. Knew right away that he wasn't the one for me. He did help me but he just… He's a beta and we're not…”

“I get what you mean.” Josh lay a hand on Tyler's shoulder slowly but the omega still jolted at the touch. He was clearly still in the throes of his post-heat hormones.

“I don't get it. I don't- I can't- He…” Tyler's eyes filled with tears and he looked down again, the tears falling down his cheeks and onto his bare thighs.

“Tyler…” Josh sighed, “C'mon, it's okay.”

“It isn't.” Tyler's voice broke, “I'm so stupid. How did I ever think-”

Josh looked at Tyler who had succumbed to another barrage of tears, his head in his arms as he cried, gut-wrenching sobs hiccuping his chest.

Josh knew this is what would happen. Tyler was an omega now, he knew that the instant Tyler's body went through its change, that he would change mentally. Omegas are always thinking lowly of themselves in comparison to any other status. Tyler's biology could never think of blaming Frank for what happened, only himself.

But Josh also knew what he needed to do to put Tyler's plummeting self esteem to rest. He got up slowly and put a hand under Tyler's arm before hoisting him up onto his feet. The omega let out a small yelp of fright, looking up at Josh under wet lashes a second time, timid and small.

“Now you listen to me, omega.” Josh spoke firmly, a kindness to his hard edge as Tyler listened, sniffling, “Don't even think about it. Or him. He's nothing. Do you understand?”

Tyler nodded wordlessly, sniffing again as he wiped his eyes on his arm. But his bottom lip trembled yet again, his brows knitting as he tried to hold back another onset of tears.

Josh let out a small huff, grabbing Tyler and pulling him closer. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler in a carefully tight hug, one hand around his middle with the other around his shoulders, a warm hand on the back of Tyler's head. The omega was instantly silent, not a single sound left him as he was bent forward against the alpha, legs still behind him almost, planted into the grass.

Josh could hear Tyler's pulse roaring as he gently stroked his dark hair. Tyler instantly melted, his body pressed closer as he buried his face into Josh's neck and dug his fingers into curled fists in Josh's vest.

“It's okay. You're okay. I've got you.” Josh shushed, hearing the tiniest whimper of a sob in Tyler's throat. Josh pressed himself against the side of the concrete pillar for support as he held Tyler, still stroking his short hair in carefully slow strokes.

He tried his best to ignore the smell that called to him. He could smell all of the cinnamon around him, but he could also still catch the faintest hints of Tyler's indulgent heat still in the omega's pores.

“Your hair's pink.” Tyler breathed softly against Josh's neck, snapping him from his hazy daze.

“Oh- What?”

“Your hair.” Tyler whispered, “'S pink now.”

Josh froze for a second, remembering that he had in fact dyed his hair a pastel pink over the weekend, “Oh. Yeah. I got sick of the blond.”

“Looks good.” Tyler mumbled, pressing his face into Josh's neck even more, rubbing against his skin slowly. Josh began to realise that he himself had been scenting Tyler, calming him down with a slow release of his alpha pheromones.

And Tyler was doing the same, whether it be subconscious or not, Josh didn't know, but he could smell it in waves now. The spice and sweet of the cinnamon and the soft undertone that Josh had sorely missed for five days now being pressed into his neck. It was easier to ignore when he was a couple inches away but now… Impossible.

He swallowed hard, trying to ignore his basic instincts. The last thing he wanted was for Tyler to catch on and for the poor and emotional omega to think even worse of the alpha who was trying so badly to help and fix what he had done.

Tyler let out a whimper, curling himself even tighter into Josh's arms, his breath evening out into small trembles.

And then it broke once more. Tyler let out a meek sob, wet tears falling down Josh's throat as the omega began to cry all over again. Josh could barely keep up with the swinging of Tyler's moods and didn't want to ask why he was crying this time just in case it opened a secondary floodgate.

“Hey. Shh.” Josh crooned softly, swaying Tyler gently, “It's okay. I've got you.”

“He-He didn't…” Tyler sniffled, “I can't believe he-”

“What is it, lovely?” Josh asked softly, carding his fingers through Tyler's hair on the side.

“Joshie, he- he didn't even…” Tyler sniffled and looked down, his lip wobbling, “He didn't like my stamps.”

“Stamps?”

“I- I collect 'em.” Tyler sniffled, a small cry leaving him, “He didn't l-like them.”

“Bastard.” Josh huffed, “Don't worry about him anymore, okay? He doesn't matter anymore. I've got you. I'm here, Ty.”

“Th-That's w-why I-” Tyler wailed, body shuddering out a sob, “I-I feel s-so safe.”

Josh frowned, sighing out softly, puzzled. He looked ahead of him at the pillar across from the one he was leaning against, eyes scanning over the initials and hearts and profanities that were carved or markered onto it, “You're crying because I make you feel… Safe?”

Tyler nodded weakly and Josh frowned, pulling the omega in closer, “S-Safe and… Warm.”

Josh pulled Tyler's head back carefully, using a thumb to wipe away any stray tears. He looked into Tyler's large brown eyes and felt his heart twinge at how sad he looked, so broken and used. It spiked an angry spit in his chest at his friend for being the cause of Tyler's sadness. He kept his anger hidden, knowing Tyler would misconstrue it completely.

“I'm glad.” Josh whispered, “You deserve to be safe and warm, Ty.”

Tyler's eyes glistened with fresh tears as he looked down, shifting from foot to foot. Josh brought the omega's face back up and leaned in, their lips connecting in a tender kiss that had Tyler gasp sharply through his nose. Josh deepened the kiss in earnest, hoping that it would at least distract Tyler.

At least.

Tyler let out a whimper, all but melting once again into Josh's touch, his lips moving in sync with the alpha as he cried unabashed, sniffling and whining. Josh didn't want to make any of the first moves with Tyler, didn't want to push him any farther than he was willing to go, but he knew that Tyler needed someone to at least assimilate affection towards him. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

Tyler let out a small groan, his fisted hands moving from Josh's vest to his shoulders where he gripped tightly and pressed his tongue into the alpha's mouth. Josh allowed it, groaning low in the back of his throat as he ignored all of the heterosexual alarm bells that were sounding and echoing in his head.

This was different… Somehow. This was Tyler. Tyler was always different.

Josh turned them in a swift motion, putting Tyler against the pillar with the same gentle firmness that he used before. Tyler didn't hesitate, only pulling Josh closer, pressing his face into the neck of the alpha to kiss and nuzzle.

Josh slotted a knee between Tyler's thighs, hands bracketed Tyler's head on either side against the pillar. They looked at each other in that moment as Tyler panted, eyes wide and head tilted in submission.

Josh's hand slid from the wall and down, his fingers going over Tyler's hip with deliberation, showing Tyler that he would stop at any time, that he wouldn't cross lines. Tyler's eyes never wavered in their gaze up at the alpha, not quite meeting his eyes in a direct stare that would challenge, but in a silent plea.

The alpha's hands both went down, the one held on to Tyler's own fingers as the other caressed his thigh. Tyler mewled, melting against the pillar with his head back. Josh leaned in, his face in Tyler's neck, mouth pressing a gentle kiss to his scent glands.

Tyler let out a preening gasp as a hand went over his erection, his hips stuttered forward into the touch. Josh let out a soft groan, his head foggy from the scent that had infiltrated his head and his senses. He palmed at Tyler's dick slowly, grunting as his teeth nipped at flushed skin.

“A-Alpha… Please.” Tyler murmured, his hips moving into the warm palm as he panted, “Please.”

“I got you.” Josh's lips ghosted over Tyler's ear, feeling warm hands clutch and paw at his hips and clothing, “'M gonna take care of you.”

“Please. Hurts.” Tyler whined low, his teeth gritted as Josh tugged at Tyler's shorts and slipped a hand into them. A sigh of relief left the omega in a shaky staccato, his eyes rolling back before closing. Josh bit down on his bottom lip, face buried in Tyler's neck as he mouthed at the glands there and nipped at the skin, his hand stroking slowly around Tyler's erection.

Josh ignored the screaming in his system, his basic and primal instincts to take Tyler then and there and use whatever was left of Tyler's heat to breed him. Hell, Josh wasn't even about to get himself off, let alone mate the poor kid. He felt too hot in his own clothing, his skin spiking with sparks of his own arousal as his palm was coated with precome.

Tyler's body panted, chest heaving as he gripped and pulled at Josh, trying to get him closer, small moans leaving his body.

“P-Please.” Tyler begged, hips stuttering as Josh's slick motions only picked up faster.

“Here.” Josh muttered, knowing that Tyler needed to be satiated. Without lifting his head, Josh ran his free hand up from the omega's side to his chin, gripping his jaw with his thumb and middle finger before he stuck his index finger passed Tyler's pouted lips.

Tyler let out a surprised whine, a soft moan, as he sucked on Josh's finger. Josh's hand constricted, squeezing as they travelled up Tyler's length and back down, the tips of his fingers brushing just passed his balls to feel just how soaked the omega was. Just for Josh.

Tyler moaned at the sudden touch, pushing his hips forward for more, guided by his inner wolf. Josh resisted, moving his hand back around Tyler, jerking him roughly, hearing him cry out and tug at Josh's clothing.

Tyler let out a very weak moan, his legs buckling beneath him as he came, his head thrown back as he spilled out over Josh's hand in his shorts and over his thighs. Josh let out a small, choked groan, eyes squeezed shut as he listened to Tyler's feeble moans as the omega rocked his weak and spasming hips.

Josh pulled his hand out gingerly, wiping as much of it as he could discreetly on the pillar and the last remnants on the back of his shorts.

“Fuckin’ gaaay.” Zack called out as he walked passed the back of the bleachers with a couple discus discs in his hand. Tyler and Josh both let out a small laugh, the omega putting his arms around Josh's neck.

“I wonder how much of that he saw.” Josh whispered, his voice rough, “I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings for once.”

“Why?” Tyler asked breathing, eyes still glassy but for a completely different reason than before.

“Preoccupied with… Uh…” Josh felt himself go pink, “More important things.”

“Oh.” Tyler smiled sweetly, avoiding the alpha's gaze, “Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“I…” Tyler cleared his throat, “I don't understand.”

“What?” Josh frowned, his nose nuzzling into Tyler's neck, drawing out more of the heavenly scent that he was currently drowning in.

“You… You said.” Tyler mumbled, “You were so adamant that you weren't gay.”

“Oh.” Josh looked down, “That.”

“What's with you?” Tyler looked up, “Tell me what's going on.”

“To be fair, I don't know.” Josh admitted, “I… I was never interested in boys. And you dating Frank just… It didn't sit right with me. I will admit that I wanted to take you on a date, maybe not that you'd want to date me but that you'd not want to date Frank. I guess I ended up doing the opposite.”

“Why were you so set against people knowing we went on one date?” Tyler asked then, his voice a notch firmer than it had been before.

Josh bit his lip again and looked behind Tyler's head at the pillar, “Because… Because I'm an alpha. Because I'm supposed to be this big, tough leader. Supposed to set an example.”

“And you think you can't be big or tough or set an example just because you like men?” Tyler scoffed, “You know how silly that is?”

“It's not just… I mean, I barely knew you at the time and to me, I wasn't about to ruin the reputation I had built at school or in my career for… Some beta.”

“But I'm not-”

“I know that now.” Josh interrupted Tyler's own interruption, “I know now. I didn't then. And I knew that alphas and betas don't belong together and I wasn't going to ruin what I'd made of myself for someone I didn't want.”

“Oh.” Tyler looked down, lips pursed, “That makes more sense than you hating me.”

“I don't hate you. At all.” Josh cupped Tyler's cheek in his other hand, smiling as he ran a thumb over Tyler's plump bottom lip.

“Then what is it? I can see something in your eyes.” Tyler chewed on his cheek anxiously.

“I-I like you, Ty-Ty. I really do.” Josh admonished, “I just… I don't know about myself yet and… I don't want to hurt you like I did. But- But I don't want to let you go.”

Tyler's face and ears went a bright red as he looked down, a wide grin spreading on his lips as he stared down at the ground, “You really mean that?”

“I do. I just don't know what to do about it.” Josh sighed, his hand running through Tyler's fluffy hair.

“Then date me.” Tyler looked up, his voice so sure and devoid of it's past wavering, “Date me like you would. But… In secret. Until you're ready to tell everyone about us. We can- We can go to the movies like we did or… Have dates in our houses, and just hang out at school. No one has to know until you're okay with it.”

“And you're okay with that?” Josh eyed him skeptically, “Omegas love praise and being shown off as much as alpha's love to praise and show off.”

“Some things are worth their wait, and I guess I'll have to be patient and see if it's true, Joshie.”


	10. Chapter 10

Josh was sat for about fifteen minutes now in the living room of the Joseph’s house, sat on the plush sofa beside Zack, knowing that Tyler's parents were on the sofa across from the one he was on. He knew they were staring at him with smiles on their faces as he stared down at his shoes. Of course, an omega's family were barely containable when their spawn brought home their first alpha.

Figures.

Tyler had told him to wait in the living room as the omega worked away in the kitchen. They were having date night. Their second date since having decided to date in secret. Their first date was two days ago when Josh had taken Tyler for a simple drive around Columbus. They held hands in the car when Josh didn’t have to change gears and Josh had even bought Tyler a slushie.

Now it was Tyler’s adamant turn to host their date. Josh had been seated and told not to move and he could only smile at Tyler’s excitement.

The omega appeared then as if on cue, his cheeks flushed a ruddy pink. Josh’s head snapped up, his eyes wide and pleading as he looked at the omega in the doorway for help. Tyler looked back, eyes softening as a small smile played on his lips.

“What did I say about embarrassing me?” Tyler put his hands on his hips and looked at his three family members.

“We didn’t-” Kelly started but Tyler held up both index fingers.

“You said you’d disappear upstairs when he got here. You guys promised.” He then turned his scowl on Zack, who was grinning menacingly back at his older brother, “I don’t even know why the hell you’re here. You were supposed to go out with Jay and Maddie.”

“They left without me.” Zack shrugged nonchalantly, “I was keeping Josh company.”

“If that’s what you wanna call it,” Josh patted Zack’s shoulder before standing up, “Sure.”

“Come on, Josh.” Tyler held out his hand, “Ignore them.”

Josh walked around the sofa and took Tyler’s hand in his own, letting Tyler pull him into the kitchen. The door closed behind them and Tyler muttered out a small and humiliated ‘philistines’ under his breath. Josh chuckled, looking at him, realising that he was either growing or that Tyler was shrinking. Tyler’s head was now in line with Josh’s eyes despite them being about the same height when they first went on their date to the movies.

Josh pushed passed it and leaned in, kissing Tyler’s forehead gently before the omega looked up from under thick lashes with a small smile.

“So what did you have planned?” Josh asked, his hand stroking Tyler’s cheek gently, his knuckles gracing Tyler’s cheekbone.

“That.” Tyler replied with a blush to his cheeks as he gestured into the kitchen. Josh hadn’t even looked into the room once he had entered, his eyes only wanted to be on the omega beside him. He saw that Tyler had turned the simple kitchen table into a fancy dinner setting.

He had used a dark red tablecloth and set out plates and glasses and silverware with one plastic rose in a vase in the middle of some candles. Josh looked at the display and at the blushing boy beside him before he walked closer to inspect, tugging Tyler along with him.

“You… Did this?” Josh whispered quietly, “For us?”

“I did.” Tyler nodded, “Is… Is dinner okay?”

“It's perfect.” Josh turned and took Tyler by the shoulders, steering him aside before he pulled out one of the chairs and sat Tyler in it. Tyler let out a small laugh, feeling Josh push the chair in a fraction before he sat in the chair opposite, his eyes instantly on Tyler again.

“I cooked.” Tyler offered, resting his chin on his entwined fingers like a bridge above his resting elbows.

“Really?” Josh perked up at the prospect, “What did you…?”

“Nothing fancy.” Tyler shrugged and looked up and to the side, scowling, “I can see your feet under the door, mom!”

Josh turned to look and saw a shadow by the door scurry away, hearing Tyler mumble an apology before putting his head in his hands.

“Don’t worry, my family would be doing the same.” Josh admitted, cringing at the thought.

“Tell me about your family.” Tyler offered as he slid from his seat and walked to the fridge.

“I’m one in a litter but one of four siblings.” Josh shrugged as Tyler brought a bottle over and filled both of their glasses with Coke, “I was first and then my mom had three pups in her second litter.”

“Oh?” Tyler replied, “So there’s four of you? That’s like me.”

“Except it’s two girls and two boys. Me and Jordy, and then Ashley and Abi.” Josh took a sip of his Coke and watched Tyler return the bottle to the fridge.

“So…” Tyler sat down in his chair, “What was it like being an alpha growing up? Like, are you the only alpha in the litter?”

“Yeah, thank god. Betas and omegas and me.” Josh scoffed, “My dad’s an alpha though.”

“Jay is an alpha. Zack and Maddie are betas.” Tyler shrugged and then his head dropped down, “Then there’s me.”

“The best one, in my opinion.” Josh interrupted Tyler’s self-deprecating before it had started. Tyler looked up, cheeks pink and bottom lip between his teeth, eyes scrutinising.

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Josh waved a hand to Tyler’s question, “If I thought any of them were better than you then I wouldn’t be sitting here gawking at you, would I?”

“I… I guess not.” Tyler giggled, “I would have loved to have seen you try and get Jay on a date, though. I think he’d rather have his toenails pulled off by rusty pliers than go on a date with anything that has a dick.”

“Is he homophobic?” Josh screwed up his nose as he took another sip of his soda.

Tyler let out a sigh, “No. Thank god. He’s never been weird about my sexuality or been a dick about my choices but I don’t think it’d ever be something he does ever. He has his feet firmly planted in pussy, so to speak.”

“Lovely.” Josh snorted, “But he shouldn’t say that. He won’t know until he tries it. Maybe he hasn’t found the right one to sway him.” Josh shrugged, “I mean, look at me.”

Tyler’s cheeks tinted yet again in the dim candlelight, “Are you talking about me?”

“You catch on quickly Ty-Ty.” Josh leaned in, his arm outstretched as he cupped Tyler’s face. He watched the omega melt into his touch and he couldn’t held the small swell of pride in his chest, “Yes, I was talking about you.”

“Joshie…” Tyler whispered, his small voice barely audible as he ran his cheek over Josh’s palm.

The front door opened behind them, making both boys jump and look over. Jay and Madison came in, grunting and griping about the rain as they shook the droplets of water from their hair and clothing.

“Oh no.” Tyler whispered under his breath as he turned away from his siblings to look at Josh and mouth a quick ‘I’m sorry’ before all hell would be let loose.

Madison was the first to notice them in the candlelight, stopping dead in her tracks with her eyes widening. Jay stopped at her side, an expression of outrage on his features.

“Mom!” They both yelled in unison before they stormed through the kitchen and into the hallway.

“Mom, I didn’t authorise this!” Madison yelled up the stairs.

“Mom! He’s brought in another one!” Jay yelled, shooting Tyler a look of disdain, “I can’t go through this again! I didn’t approve this message, Kelly!”

“This one’s cuter but I didn’t approve of this!” Madison exclaimed as she stormed up the stairs.

“Yeah! And this one’s hair is fucking gay!” Jay screamed as he followed his sister up the steps. Josh looked at the foot of the stairs where the younger Joseph siblings had just been and then turned to see Tyler laying with his head in his arms, his ears bright red, “Mom, no!”

“...Oh my fucking god.” Tyler groaned, his tone completely tinted with embarrassment, “Why me.”

Josh quietly turned and looked at his reflection in the microwave window, reaching up to touch his pink hair with a frown in his eyebrows. Tyler got up, scowling as he took Josh’s hand and tried to pry the tall alpha from his chair.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving.” Tyler muttered, tugging, “We- We can do something else. This is nightmare fuel.”

“What?” Josh laughed, “I wanna stay. It’s probably just as bad at my place.”

“But-”

“Is my hair really that bad?” Josh interrupted with a small bite to his bottom lip as he looked at his reflection again and then up at Tyler, watching the omega start giggling.

“I mean the colour probably doesn’t help. It’s like a pink spotlight on the closet you're trying to hide in.” Tyler laughed, biting on his index finger, “But I like it.” He reached down to card his fingers through Josh’s soft hair fondly, ruffling it.

“Sit.” Josh ordered gently, “They’ll get over themselves and we can enjoy ourselves.”

Tyler looked at the open door that lead into the hallway and let out a sigh, walking over to close it before he sat back down in his chair with an almost playful sulk on his lips. Josh raised a single eyebrow as he watched Tyler fold his arm over his chest.

“Stop that, you.” Josh smiled and leaned in, “Don’t start what you know you can’t finish, omega.”

“Who says I can’t finish it?” Tyler tilted his head to the side innocently, a wicked glint in his eye. Josh stared at the omega with wide eyes for a second, blinking profusely as a smile spread on his lips.

“I guess I assumed. Sorry.” Josh apologised, “But Ty?”

“Yes, Joshie?”

“Are we gonna eat or is this just like a backdrop for some very hidden foreplay on your part?” Josh asked simply, watching Tyler smile and look down before he got up and walked to the oven.

“Shut up…” Tyler whispered as he opened the oven door to check on what he had been cooking. He opened it all the way and grabbed an oven mitt, pulling out a glass roasting pan that Josh could see was filled to the brim with sheets of pasta, sauce and cheese.

“Hold the fuck up,” Josh stared at the dish, “You made lasagne?”

Tyler froze, setting the steaming dish down on the counter, a grimace on his lips, “I’m sorry. I thought- I um…”

A frown pulled Josh’s brows inward, “Why in god’s name are you apologising for cooking?”

“I didn’t ask if you even ate this. I just…” Tyler scowled at himself, “I just made it without thinking.”

“You’re an idiot.” Josh mumbled, “I wasn’t asking about the lasagne because I don’t eat it. I asked because I was super impressed, you great muppet.”

“You were?” Tyler asked, “Really?”

“Why would I not be?” Josh sat up straighter as Tyler set the glass dish down on a marble slab between them.

“Frank was a vegetarian and I forgot sometimes.” Tyler shrugged, “I forgot to ask you.”

“I’m not.” Josh stated simply, “Did he get upset when you forgot?”

“Well, no. I barely cooked for him in the time we were together anyway… Our relationship was more…” Tyler looked down as his cheeks flushed.

“Physical?” Josh offered when he saw Tyler struggling, the omega nodding in response.

“But that’s just because we started dating right before my…” Tyler sighed, “He was just helping me.”

“You don’t need to try and justify anything to me.” Josh smiled, “I don’t judge your exes.”

“Have you had relationships before this?” Tyler asked curiously before wincing, “What am I asking? Of course you have. I mean, look at you.”

“You’re assuming again.” Josh laughed softly, “I actually haven’t. I’ve had betas that I’ve spent ruts with for a week and such. And there was one girl I kind of had a thing with once. But besides that, no.”

“What? Why?” Tyler asked, seemingly almost outraged at the answer he had gotten.

“Because I just either didn’t want to settle with someone or I didn’t find the right person. it doesn’t mean I didn’t care about the people I’ve shared a bed with, I’m not a fucking knothead. I just didn’t find anyone long-term.”

“Do you…” Tyler swallowed, “Do you still care for them in that way?”

“I haven’t properly spent a rut with someone in months actually.” Josh smiled, “I was more focused on my soccer career than being balls deep.”

“I see.” Tyler blushed at the thought, “Um, food.”

“Yes.” Josh laughed, “That’s a great idea.”

~

“Josh, what are you-?” Tyler asked as he and Josh walked into his bedroom after their dinner. Josh had closed the door behind them and pulled Tyler over to the bed, pushing him down onto it gently. Tyler looked up at Josh as the alpha slid onto the bed between Tyler’s legs, looking him over.

“Shush for a sec.” Josh whispered back, looking at Tyler intently, looking at his skinny legs in their black jeans, looking at his torso in his blue and purple Mickey Mouse shirt, the tan skin that peaked out and at every single feature of his face before he landed on Tyler's eyes.

Josh lay down over him slowly, arms keeping his torso lifted, looking at him unwaveringly, “You're so pretty.”

“Joshie?” Tyler uttered quietly, barely a breath.

“Yes?”

“Lay here with me. Touch me.” Tyler insisted, shifting an inch as a hand touched the bed beside him, eyes earnest.

Josh smiled, turning onto his side as he lay on the mattress beside the omega. They looked at each other, Josh's eyes filled with anxiety and Tyler's with an eager and anticipated need.

Josh swallowed, a hand reaching up to touch Tyler's face, watching the pink pout curl into a smile at the touch. Josh's fingers danced over Tyler's neck and shoulder as he leaned closer. Their lips brushed as Josh's hand ran over Tyler's chest, squeezing gently.

Tyler let out a breathy laugh against the alpha's lips, cackling as he pulled away. Josh frowned, watching the omega turn onto his side to face him, “What did you just do, Josh?”

“I was… Touching you.” Josh frowned deeper, “I don't know why you're….”

Tyler stared at Josh intently, eyes boring into Josh when Josh went pink, “Did I… You don't have…”

“Boobs? No.” Tyler cackled again, dimples deepening on either side of his smile as Josh buried his face into the pillow, “Oh come on, Joshie.”

“No.” Josh groaned, “The moment's gone. I ruined it and you made it worse.”

“Josh…” Tyler breathed, “You're welcome to touch my chest but it's not going to get you anywhere, dog.”

Josh lifted his head from the pillow, one eye spying the omega beside him for a lengthy second. Josh finally conceded and turned back to Tyler, “On one condition.”

“What?”

“No running commentary.” Josh whispered as he crept back on top of Tyler, sitting on his thighs as he reached down and pulled at the hem of Tyler's shirt. Tyler sat up, letting Josh pull his shirt up and off before he lay back down.

Josh sucked in a breath, “Yeah. Visual confirmation that there are definitely no tits under there.”

“See?” Tyler smiled, “Touch if you want to.”

“Okay.” Josh muttered, hands on the omega's shoulders as he shifted on his knees. He trailed his fingers over Tyler's olive skin, finding it so surprisingly soft under his fingertips. Tyler remained still on the bed, his breathing short and gaspy but soft and even. Josh bit on his lip as his fingertips came together, tweaking Tyler's nipple with curiosity.

Tyler let out a small gasping squeak of a moan, his head tilting back as his lips parted. Josh's chest seized at the sound, sending a weird ripple down through his insides. He definitely needed to hear it again, definitely wanted to be the one to make Tyler make those sounds.

He copied the action with his other hand on the other side, the whine leaving the omega was tense and breathy, stunted almost. Josh shifted, bringing his mouth down to bite at Tyler's nipple with his teeth, flitting with his tongue. Tyler's hand knocked Josh's cap from his head, a hand gripping the pink locks in a tight fist.

Josh lifted his head, sucking on Tyler's neck as he ran his hands over the warm flesh of a torso beneath him. He pulled off, the heavy scent of cinnamon circling his head like a siren in deep water beckoning him to the depths.

He shifted, hands skating over Tyler's thighs and hips, gripping with his fingers watching Tyler pant. He unfastened Tyler's jeans and tugged at them ruefully, upset with the material that they were keeping him from even more soft skin that he hadn't touched before.

“J-Josh, oh.” Tyler gasped, lifting his hips as Josh climbed off onto the bed beside Tyler to pull the omega's pants off. He discarded the material on the ground before he shrugged himself out of his hoodie and pushed it away. He looked at Tyler for a split second, climbing back onto Tyler's legs as he tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

Tyler's eyes widened as Josh pulled the white material up and over his head, exposing his own body.

“Oh.” Tyler breathed, hands on Josh's biceps in awe.

“You've seen me shirtless before.” Josh breathed out a snort, “It's nothing new. I've been like this at school for soccer.”

“It's different now.” Tyler whispered, hands roaming over Josh's shoulders and over his firm chest, whimpering at the tense muscle beneath the paler skin. Josh lay himself back down beside Tyler, his large hand trailing over the smooth planes of stomach and indenting of his hips. Josh cuddled closer, his lips on Tyler’s shoulder on the softest kisses back and forth.

“I’m sure.” Josh whispered, eyes fluttering closed as Tyler’s fingers trailed over his stomach and back up.

“Joshie…” Tyler whined, “Touch me, please.”

Josh swallowed hard, his hand openly avoiding the one area of Tyler that he had only ever had his hand on once. Josh could feel Tyler’s body vibrate softly and he looked up to see Tyler looking at him with humour in his eyes. Josh’s cheeks tinted pink and he lifted his hand from Tyler’s skin, grumbling.

Tyler took Josh’s wrist in his hand, a gentle but firm touch as Tyler puts the alpha’s large palm on his aching erection. Josh sucked in a breath, his internal struggle screaming from both sides. He shuddered out a breath, the feeling of Tyler’s tight underwear constraining his dick had the hair rising up on his arms and his neck.

“I-I-” Josh was about to pull away, his anxiety raging with the realisation that he didn’t know how to proceed with what Tyler wanted. Alphas and omegas definitely didn’t want the same thing and Josh had barely managed to keep it together the last time.

Tyler’s free hand slid into his boxers and pushed them down around his thighs when Josh pulled away and shot out of the bed. Tyler jumped in fright at the rushed movement, yelping as Josh scrambled to the door. Josh stopped, hand on the doorknob, panting furiously. He turned the lock on the door and exhaled heavily, turning to look at the anxious omega on the bed who had sat up somewhat.

“I thought…” Tyler croaked, eyes glassy. Josh shook his head, unable to form words as he walked closer and shed himself of his own jeans, his and Tyler’s shoes having been discarded before they even made it into the bedroom.

Josh climbed back down onto the bed, laying beside Tyler, propped up on his elbow as his eyes glazed over every inch of tan skin. He leaned in, kissing Tyler gently as his hand slid over Tyler’s thigh to palm over his dick. Tyler keened at the touch, hips lifting, hands grasping at whatever was nearest- the sheets and Josh’s neck.

Josh deepened the kiss, biting on Tyler’s bottom lip as he wrapped a hand around Tyler, smiling at the omega-size of his dick. He kept the chuckle to himself as he picked up a rhythm, a steady pace of his tightly-ringed fingers, wishing that Tyler could keep up those noises for as long as heavenly possible.

Tyler slid his hand under Josh’s breaking the contact between them as he panted desperately. Josh as about to ask what he had done wrong when Tyler pushed his boxers down even further and turned his head to look up at his alpha with a hampered plea.

“Show me.” Josh whispered in reply, feeling Tyler’s hand take his and guide it further down between his legs. Josh sucked in a breath, his fingertips brushed up against Tyler’s slick entrance, “Shit.”

“Please, alpha. Please.” Tyler whispered, his voice cracking as he lifted his hips, his own hand wrapped around himself weakly, jerking himself off with trepidation as he waited for Josh.

Josh nodded, sliding two fingers into Tyler with a hesitant slowness that had Tyler gasping, his head going back into the pillow. Josh closed his eyes, propped up on his elbow to get at a proper angle, his head in Tyler’s neck, taking in every wanton wave of scent as he pulled his fingers out an drove them back in over and over.

Tyler’s knees lifted, legs buckling and tilting inward as his other hand gripped the blanket beneath him. Josh sped up, running his tongue over the raging pulse in his omega’s neck, revelling in the gush of sweet slick that coated his fingers when he pressed the tips of them up against Tyler’s prostate.

Tyler yelped out, hips bucking as he rutted into his fist, his lean body tensing up quickly. Josh knew that omegas didn’t take as long to come as everyone else, especially alphas. For breeding, he surmised.

Tyler came with a small cry, back arching as his body shook with violent trembles, his stomach streaked with warm rivulets as Josh continued to finger him quickly. Josh ran his lips over Tyler’s ear as he pulled his hand out slowly and carefully, watching Tyler shudder.

Tyler instantly rolled over, pushing Josh over with a lazy shove, his mouth on Josh’s in a sloppy but urgent kiss. Josh let out a soft groan, biting down on Tyler’s lip before he caressed the omega’s tongue with his own. Tyler sat up, shifting back as he pulled at Josh’s tight underwear.

Josh tensed, looking down at Tyler who seemed to stare back unabashed, a hand slowly tracing over Josh’s erection.

“It’s okay, Joshie. I want to.” Tyler urged, “I want you.”

Josh lifted his hips up, letting Tyler pull the tight material down to his knees. Tyler’s eyes widened as he looked at Josh, his cheeks pink and flushed still from his orgasm seemed to redden even more.

Tyler chewed on his cheek for a second, shrugging as he wrapped a hand around Josh’s dick. Josh raised his eyebrow at Tyler’s reaction, opening his mouth to ask when Tyler looked up at him with hooded eyes, hand still stroking. Josh gulped at the sight, his stomach tightening a knot, when Tyler spoke.

“I-I’ve never really… Seen an alpha. Frank was about it.” Tyler admitted, “And that wasn’t…”

“I can still smell him on the bed.” Josh commented and Tyler stopped his stroking motions, eyes widening with apprehension, “And I’m not going to stop touching you until it's covered by the smell of you and I.”

Tyler let out a whimper, eyes closing as he continued with what he had been doing, pressing the side of his face against Josh’s dick before he turned, mouthing at the shaft. Josh gasped out in surprise and sat up, lifting Tyler’s head up before he could continue.

Tyler looked up at Josh with a frown in his brows, his eyes locking with the alpha’s, searching for an answer, “Josh?”

“Y-Yeah?” Josh answered shakily as Tyler sat up on his knees between Josh’s legs.

“Am I not good enough?” Tyler asked, “Don’t you want me? You didn’t let me help you the first time and now…” Tyler looked down, scratching behind his head, his bottom lp wobbling from his post-climax flurry of emotions that seemed to be so uniquely omega.

Josh stared at Tyler for a long second, realising what it had come across as instead of his own nerves, “Tyler, lovely, I had no clue that I may be gay until you happened. This is a fuck ton to process so quickly. I’m sorry.”

Tyler was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach as he howled with raucous laughter, “Th-That’s why you- you took so long to touch my-” His sentence was cut off with another barrel of giggles as Josh watched on with confused relief.

“My anxiety is funny to you?”

“Well,” Tyler sniffed, wiping his eyes, “I think it’s a little late to say you’re entirely straight. This is a bit too homo for a straight guy, Joshie. There’s no coming back from this.”

Josh let out a small scoff, his cheeks flush a dark red as he grabbed Tyler by the shoulders, pulling him closer, “Just kiss me, you fucking ass.”

“No blowjob?” Tyler asked against Josh’s lips, sighing out dramatically as he straddled Josh. The alpha could feel the warmth and residual slick of the omega on top of him the weight against his erection was palpable and excruciating.

“No.” Josh whispered, “We’re going slow, remember?”

“What can I do?” Tyler asked, rolling his hips down slowly, whimpering for effect as Josh’s hips rose up instinctively to meet the motion.

“Keep- Keep doing that,” Josh swallowed, his hands on Tyler’s thighs in a vice grip of the slender flesh, “Fuck.”

“Just for you, alpha. Just for you.” Tyler whispered into Josh’s ear as he began rocking his hips, grinding down against Josh’s flushed body.

“All for me.”


End file.
